Siempre tú
by SolamenteDany
Summary: Un día normal Jade empieza a recibir cartas anonimas de amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que quien las escribe es Tori? ¿Podrán iniciar una relación normal? ¿Pasará algo que haga que Jade se de cuenta de cuanto ama a Tori?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

Pov Tori.

Es hora del almuerzo y antes de dirigirme al Café Asfalto veo que mis amigos van hacia el casillero de Jade, así que voy con ellos.

-Agh, ya llego Vega, ya mejor vámonos.

-Jade, aun así debes sacar dinero de tu casillero.

-Cállate Beck, ya no eres mi novio así que no me tienes que decir que tengo que hacer o que no.

No entiendo porque Beck siempre se empeña en hacer que Jade cambie su forma de ser, si se supone que se enamoro de ella por lo que es, es estúpido que quiera cambiar algo en ella, Jade es perfecta por donde se vea, es muy decidida, es muy inteligente, a veces es un poco fría pero si te deja entrar a su vida empiezas a ver que puede ser muy linda, es hermosa, tiene unos hermosos ojos que me hacen perderme…ok, de nuevo me perdí en Jade y perdí parte de la conversación.

-¡Dame permiso Vega!, no puedo abrir mi casillero si estás ahí con cara de idiota…Bien conste que te avise dos veces. - Últimamente antes de hacerme algo Jade "avisa" de alguna manera. Pero como me perdí pensando en ella no sé que me va a hacer ni porque, pero mis dudas se va cuando me tuve que hacer para atrás y así evitar que una puerta de casillero me diera en la cara.

-¡Jade!

-No te quejes Vega te avise.- Y sin importarle que yo le siga tratando de reclamar dirige la mirada a su casillero.

-¿Jadey?- Cuando Cat dice eso volteo a ver a Jade de nuevo y veo que está un poco sonrojada 8 y se ve hermosa), pero rápidamente vuelve a su color normal.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?

-¿De qué hablas Jade?

-Hay una nota de amor en mi casillero, ¿Quién la puso ahí?

-Hemos estado contigo todo el día, es imposible que uno de nosotros haya sido.

¿Nota de amor? Ahora resulta que hay alguien más a quien le gusta Jade, no importa yo escribo mejor, no le he dado ninguna carta porque aprecio mi cara y mi orgullo, pero tengo todas guardadas en mi cuarto, aunque quiero saber que dice para ver quién fue el imbécil que se cree mejor que yo.

-Yo quiero saber que dice.- Con eso Cat se la quita de las manos y Beck a ella y él empieza a leerla.

\- Hay quien dice que ver el amanecer en la playa es lo más bonito que puedes ver, pero yo tengo la certeza que no se compara con ver tus hermosos ojos.

MIERDA, el imbécil soy yo, ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

-¿Tiene firma?- Pregunto con la esperanza de que nadie se haya robado las cosas que yo escribo y las ponga a su nombre.

-Dice atentamente un loco corazón enamorado.

-Jajajajaja es la persona más cursi, y aun así hizo sonrojar a Jade. Es mi ídolo, ya quiero saber quién es.

-Cierra la boca Oliver.

Antes de que la discusión siga suena mi celular y lo contesto sin ver quién es.

\- ¿Si?

-¿Le gusto? No hables, desde ahora yo tengo tus cartas, y se las daré, porque si te las dejo te vas a acobardar y no le darás nada y ya me cansé de verte suspirar por la casa. No creas que me gusta, hago esto por ti.

-¿Trina?

-Sí, por cierto encontrarlas fue muy difícil, deberías ordenar mejor tu habitación.

-¿Desordenaste mi habitación?

-Bye.

-¡TRINA!

-Ya Vega, deja de hablar con tu loca hermana y vamos a almorzar que me dejaron cuidándote como si te fueras a perder.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Te quedaste para leer la nota de nuevo.- Salgo corriendo antes de que me mate.

-¡VEGA!- Ella corre tras de mí, pero antes de llegar a la mesa me freno y ella tropieza conmigo lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio, para evitar caer se sostiene en mí, pero caemos las dos. Ella está sobre mí viéndome fijamente, y ahí estoy yo perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos de nuevo.

-Dejen de pelear.- Eso hace que nos dejemos de ver y nos levantemos sin decir nada.

Todos nos vamos hacía nuestra habitual mesa, al ver a Jade sonrojada por la nota, estoy segura que le quiero dar las demás y ver su rostro sonrojado de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

Pov Tori.

Después de un raro día de escuela donde vi a Jade revisar la nota más de tres veces y sonrojarse entre clases regrese a mi casa dispuesta a matar a Trina.

-¡TRINA!

-No grites y no te enojes Tori, te harás vieja muy rápido.

-Quiero que me expliques porque decidiste hacer de Cupido.

-Porque estoy castigada y no puedo ir más que de la casa a la escuela, y busque algo que hacer y tú y tus cursilerías para Jade que pones en la máquina de escribir antigua según tu por probarla me vinieron como anillo al dedo.

-Aun así no tenías derecho de poner la nota en su casillero.

-Tranquila, le gustó, la vi leerla más de una vez.

-Sí, eso ya no importa, quiero mis cartas de nuevo, yo se las daré.

-No, eso le quitaría diversión a mi trabajo, me las quedaré y en días aleatorios las iré poniendo, tú solo asegúrate de seguir escribiendo para que no se acaben. Oh, y también las iré poniendo como yo quiera y no en orden, así tú estarás preocupada por saber cual le daré y cuando, y verte estresada es mi pago.

-Trina, no puedes hacer eso. Solo son cuatro cartas y ya le diste una, te quedan solo tres.

-Oh, sí que puedo, o podría ir, decirle directamente quien las escribió y dárselas a leer todas juntas, tú lo dijiste, solo son tres más. Tú decides ¿Quieres la opción de dárselas aleatoriamente o dárselas todas y decirle que eres tú?

-Bien tú ganas, la opción de dárselas aleatoriamente. Ya no molestes iré a limpiar el desorden que seguro hiciste.

-Okay hermanita.

Empiezo a creer que darle ese poder a Trina no es buena idea, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Pov Jade.

Desde el miércoles que recibí la nota no puedo dejar de leerla de vez en cuando, una parte de mi piensa que es una broma de alguno de mis amigos, pero es un detalle muy lindo que nadie había tenido conmigo y eso me ilusiona. Ya es viernes y junto con Cat vamos a mi casillero a tomar un ensayo en equipo que habíamos dejado ahí. Al abrir mi casillero hay otra nota igual que la vez anterior, y me gusta el estilo del autor porque no simplemente lo busca en internet y lo imprime, se toma el tiempo de centrarlo en una máquina de escribir y ponerlo perfectamente, sin manchas de tinta o algo más. Y por más que busque esa frase no estaba en internet.

-Jadey…

-Cat, ¿puedes leerla tú?

\- Sipi.

-¿Qué hacen?- Dice Tori llegando y poniéndose a mi lado lo que hace que una dulce fragancia a vainilla llegue a mi nariz, y por un momento siento que es lo más rico que he olido.

-Jadey recibió otra carta y estaba por leerla.

-Oh, vamos Cat, yo también quiero saber que dice.

\- Eres mi "nada" cuando la gente me encuentra con la mirada perdida y me pregunta en que pienso.

En estos momentos debo estar mucho más roja de lo normal.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojadas señoritas?- ¿Por qué está hablando en plural?, volteo a ver a Cat y está normal, pero cuando mi mirada se dirige a Vega ella también está roja.

-Jade recibió una nueva nota y por eso esta roja, Tori lo está porque seguramente se está aguantando la risa.

-¡VEGA!

-Tengo clase, me voy antes de que Jade me mate.- Y así sin más Tori sale corriendo, esa chica es extraña.

Una hora ha pasado y aun no puedo dejar de pensar en la nota. Mande a Beck por mi ensalada y estoy en la mesa con Cat y Tori, aunque ella ni atención nos pone y está viendo fijamente su botella de agua desde que nos sentamos.

-¿Qué piensas Tori?- Dice Trina llegando por atrás de Vega con una sonrisa extraña y viendo a Cat como si supieran algo que yo no.

-Nada.- ¿Qué? Seguramente es porque la nota está muy reciente, pero su rara pregunta me la recordó.

-¿Nada?...No, en realidad no me importa, préstame cinco dólares.- Vega la ve como si quisiera matarla con la mirada, le da el dinero y Trina se va. Wow, si ya pensaba que Vega era sexy, con mirada amenazadora lo es mil veces más, ¿Qué? ¿Vega sexy? Necesito ver a un psicólogo o algo.

-¿Así que otra carta Jade?

-No es tu asunto Beck.

Pov Tori.

Debo ser menos obvia hoy me di cuenta a la hora del almuerzo.

-Tori, tienes un problema.

-Sí, tienes cartas que escribí en la madrugada y se las estás dando a Jade.

-Oh, entonces tienes dos problemas.

-¿Qué?

-En la mañana que estaba poniendo la nota en el casillero, Cat me vio, y como yo no quería que pensara que estaba enamorada de la loca de Jade, le dije la verdad, así que Cat ya sabe que eres tú la de las notas. Por cierto perdóname por lo del almuerzo, pero tenía que demostrarle a Cat que yo decía la verdad.

-¡TRINA!- Antes de que me lance a golpearla siento unos brazos tomarme de la cintura.

-No más peleas por hoy niñas. Tori tiene mucho que explicar.

-¿Papá cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Desde que llegaste a acostarte en el sofá, pero no se en que pensabas que andabas distraída, Trina no nos vio porque venía viendo algo en el celular.- ¿Nos? Cuando mi mirada va hacia la mesa veo que también está mi madre.

-Entonces no hay nada que explicar papá, Tori está enamorada de Jade, yo soy Cupido y entrego lo que Tori le escribe y Cat ahora es mi complice.

-Oh, muy bien, espero que pronto la invites a cenar Tori.

-Mamá ni si quiera sabe que soy yo, son cartas anónimas.

-No me importa Victoria Vega, yo la quiero conocer, la quiero el siguiente viernes, puedes traer a tus demás amigos para que no sospeche nadie, quiero saber quien le roba el sueño a mi bebe.

-Bien, estaré en mi habitación pensando como invitarlos.- Y me voy de ahí mientras Trina se empieza a reír.

Lo bueno de mis padres es que no son de mente cerrada. Ahora Cat lo sabe, supongo que siempre es bueno un cómplice más.

 **Hola, está historia llevo escribiéndola desde hace tiempo y no me atrevía a subirla, pero viendo las respuestas del capítulo anterior la seguiré subiendo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad no saben lo bonito que se siente saber que algo que escribes tiene buena respuesta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

-Mira Jadey, una carta más. Despues de una semana de no darte absolutamente nada ¿Porque siempre las pone en tu casillero?- Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Por qué esperar una semana completa? Según Cat y Trina es "cosa de Cupidos" y yo no lo entendía.

-No sé Cat, ¿podrías dármela para leerla en privado?

-No, vamos con los demás, ya es hora de comer, yo me llevaré la carta Jadey, no la puedes leer sin mí que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Deberías quitársela antes de que la lea frente a todos.

-No me digas que hacer Vega.- Con ese comentario va tras Cat y yo hago lo mismo.

Solo espero que se le olvide que tiene que leerla y sé que Jade no se quiere sonrojar así que ella no le recordará. Bien, llevamos cinco minutos sentadas las tres junto con Robbie y Cat no se ha acordado de la carta.

-Oigan chicas Festus no tiene nada bueno. ¿Quieren pizza?- Dice Beck que venía junto a André.

-Sí.- respondemos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Chicas? Vamos chicos yo estaba con ellas, no soy una chica.

-Les pregunte a ellas porque sabía que tú dirías que sí. Voy por dinero a mi casillero, hoy yo invito.- Y se da la vuelta para ir a su casillero.

-No cambies el tema, yo soy un chico…- Dice mientras persigue a Beck y André se sienta a mi lado.

-Bien, ahora a leer la carta de Jadey. Solo espere a que Robbie y Beck se fueran para que no se burlaran de ella.

-¿Y porque Harris si está aquí?

-Porque aprecio mi bello rostro y no me burlaría de ti.

-Bien dicho.

-¿Y porque Vega está aquí?

-A mi no me mires, yo voy por un agua, mientras pueden leer la carta no me importa.- Digo huyendo del lugar.

Cuando regresé yo pensaba que ya podía estar tranquila porque Cat ya habría leído la carta. ¿Por qué André mira sospechosamente a Cat después de leer un mensaje?

-Leeré la carta, dice: _¿Por qué si eres mi razón para respirar me quitas el aire al verte pasar?_

En ese momento me empiezo a ahogar con el agua que tenia aun sin tragar. Jade esta roja pero igual me ve extraño. ¿Un cómplice más es buena idea? Si es Cat, la respuesta es no. ¿Juntar a Cat y a Trina? no sé ni en qué momento pude pensar que eso era buena idea. Genial y ahora también André me ve raro.

-¿Por qué tan silenciosos amigos?

-Por nada amigo, ¿Ya traen las pizzas?

Antes de que Beck pueda contestar llega el repartidor y nos deja dos pizzas medianas, Beck le paga y todos empezamos a comer.

 **POV Jade.**

Me han dado tres cartas de amor anónimamente, cada que las leo Cat y Vega están presentes, en realidad no he leído ninguna por mi cuenta, la primera la leyó Beck y las otras Cat. Me estoy confundiendo mucho, desde hace semanas yo pienso que me gusta mucho Vega y hasta creía que me estaba enamorando de ella, pero ahora llegan estas cartas y creó que me estoy enamorando de alguien más.

-¿Oye Tori puedo ir a comer hoy a tu casa? Es viernes y no quiero estar con mi loca abuela toda la tarde.

-Ah sí mi casa, mi mamá dice que si quieren ir, va a hacer hamburguesas.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Cat, pero dijo que estaban invitados.

-Tu mamá es rara Vega, pero creo que es de familia.

-Muy graciosa Jade.

Después de terminar la pizza fuimos a las clases que faltaban para acabar el día escolar. Al finalizar las clases todos fuimos directamente a la residencia Vega y Trina que parece que se tele-transporta venía bajando las escaleras cuando nosotros íbamos entrando.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí los amigos de Tori?

-Yo los invite.- Le responde desde el sótano.

-Aghh y porque yo tengo que….ah hola Cat. ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo arriba?- Dice Trina con una sonrisa extraña y a la vez ¿tierna?

-No, no puede ella viene con nosotros.

-No te metas gafitas.

-Jajaja gafitas que graciosa eres, si voy.- ¿Qué se traen este par? ¿Desde cuándo se hablan?

-Pues muy incómoda con mis amigos no la veo.- Dice Tori al lado de mi, ese olor a vainilla algún día me hará perder el control y besarla.

-¿Tú sabes que se traen Vega?

-Ni idea.

-¿Y Trina?- Dijo la señora Vega llegando a la cocina.

-Subió con mi amiga.

-¿Cat?

-Exactamente.

-Bueno no importa, no creo que le haga nada malo, seguro quiere una amiga y solo ella la soporta.

Nos sentamos en los sofás a esperar que la comida estuviera lista y André puso "Los Vengadores" para que nadie se peleara por la película que veríamos. Después llego el señor Vega a sentarse con nosotros.

-¡Trina ya bajen a comer!- Dice la señora Vega poniendo platos con Hamburguesas y papas fritas.

Cat y la loca bajan riéndose y se sientan juntas en el sofá que sobraba.

-Vega, tengo que hablar contigo.- Arrastro a Tori hasta su jardín y cierro la puerta.

-¿Era necesario jalarme así?

-Sí, no te quejes. ¿Viste lo que yo?

-¿A Trina y Cat bajar como si se hablaran desde hace años? Si.

-Mira, a Cat solo la he visto reír así cuando se empieza a enamorar. Si Trina le hace algo…

-Si le hace algo la matamos entre tú y yo, mientras déjalas con su felicidad.

-Bien.- Regresamos con los demás y comemos mientras vemos la película. Debo admitir que la comida de la señora Vega es buenísima. Pasamos una tarde increíble junto a la familia Vega, por un momento me sentí como si yo fuera parte de esa familia.

 **POV Tori.**

Mis amigos se acaban de ir y Trina se encerró en su habitación. No estoy segura si Cat y ella estaban tan juntas en la tarde porque se gustan o por su juego de ser cupidos.

-Jade se ve que es buena chica, y es muy linda.

-Dime algo que no sepa mamá.

-Mi bebé está creciendo. ¡David dile que ya no crezca!

Mi madre ya conoció a Jade ¿no se supone que eso se hace cuando ya se es oficialmente una pareja? Mejor iré a escribir más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade**

Estoy con Cat en el Café Asfalto pues Tori fue por nuestra comida mientras nosotras apartábamos la mesa. ¿Se puede estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo? porque creo que eso me pasa, Vega y su encantadora sonrisa me traen de cabeza, además de cómo me trata, pero también está la persona de las cartas y me enamora con palabras.

Desde la primer nota han aparecido otras 7, generalmente 2 por semana, si hacemos cuentas van cuatro semanas, casi un mes que recibo cartas anónimas y aún no se dé quien son. Ya es viernes de nuevo, pero las cartas no aparecen en días específicos, y ya no aparecen solo en mi casillero, no sé cómo le hace el escritor, pero incluso han aparecido en mis libros o mi mochila, lugar donde es imposible que tenga acceso.

-Aquí está su comida chicas. Ensalada para Jade, burrito para Cat y hamburguesa con papas para mí.

-Yeih, Jadey págale a Tori.- Dice Cat pues ella le dio dinero para su ensalada y yo solo le dije a Vega que me trajera algo.

-No, así está bien.

-No Vega, no lo harás de nuevo, la semana pasada en el cine pagaste mis palomitas y mi entrada. Ayer me comí tu helado y no dijiste nada ni me lo cobraste.

-Jade, no es necesario en serio.- Pero es tarde, ya estoy abriendo mi mochila para darle dinero.

-No de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Jadey?

-Seguro una carta de nuevo Cat.- Dice Tori.

-Oh, ¿Qué dice Jadey?.-No la quiero leer, ya van tres cartas que no son simples frases, van más allá, es como si me conociera de toda la vida y en serio quisiera ya decirme quien es.

\- "No necesito pasaporte ni visa. Mi viaje es aquí, contigo, cuando te veo a los ojos y me doy cuenta que no hay otro lugar que quiera visitar.  
No sé cuando te llegue esto porque alguien más entrega las cartas por mí para que no me descubras. Pero si quiero decirte que en esta carta te diré algo más que te ayude a saber quién soy, ya te dije que voy en tu escuela, también que me gustan tus ojos, y aquí va la nueva pista: una amiga tuya sabe mi nombre."

Cuando termino de leer Cat y Tori se están viendo fijamente.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos es quien conoce a quien escribe las cartas?

-Yo no, y tú siempre dices que Tori no es tu amiga, así que nosotras no podemos ser.

-Ustedes son las únicas a las que los demás consideran mis amigas.

-Aw, ya soy tu amiga, sabía que en el fondo me amabas.- Dice abrazándome ¿Qué la amo? No, ella no puede saberlo, no está dentro de mi mente…ah, es solo una expresión, debo ser menos paranoica.

-Vega, tienes cinco segundos para apartarte si no quieres que te corte los brazos. Cinco…Cuatro…Tres

-Yeih tres.

-Dos

-¿Por qué tanto amor señoritas?- Vega se separa de mi al mismo tiempo que André habla.

-Te mataré Vega.

-¡NO!, aun me quedaba un segundo.

-No la mates Jade, hoy me va a ayudar a planear algo para pedirle a Alexa que salga conmigo. Puedes matarla hasta el lunes.

-Ay gracias amigo, que lindo eres por defenderme.- Dice Tori con sarcasmo, amo cuando usa ese tono.

-Cuando quieras.

Beck y Robbie llegaron a sentarse con nosotras y André y pasamos un agradable almuerzo donde cada determinado tiempo le robaba papas a Vega y ella solo sonreía sin saber que mi mirada estaba puesta en ella.

 **POV Tori.**

Quiero dormir, no ayudarle a André con sus planes de conquista.

-Bien Tori, ¿desde cuándo y cuando planeabas decirme?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás enamoradísima de Jade y solo Cat y yo nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Desde hace como medio…un momento, ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

\- El día que casi mueres por ahogarte con el agua, ese día Cat me mando un mensaje diciendo "Ve esto" yo no entendí nada hasta que leyó la nota, te pusiste roja y luego empezaste a ahogarte. El punto no es cuando me entere, el punto es que soy tu mejor amigo y no me dijiste nada.

-Yo quería decirte, pero…

-No digas más, lo entiendo, el de las notas es un genio y no crees poder contra él, pero vamos algo se te ocurrirá, y tienes que controlar tus celos, eso de ponerte roja no ayuda en nada.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema?- No me siento lista para decirle que las notas son mías y que la intención es que Jade lo descubra por su cuenta.

-Bien, ¿quieres jugar carreras en tu Wii?

-¿No estabas aquí para lo de Alexa?

-Estaba aquí para recuperar la confianza entre mejores amigos, lo de Alexa era un pretexto, pero es obvio que no quieres decirme lo que te pasa con Jade.- Dice poniendo el juego.

-Soy yo

-¿Qué?

-Las cartas las escribo yo con la maquina que está en el sótano.

-Imposible, pasas todo el tiempo conmigo y si no con Jade, no hay momento en que estés sola y las puedas esconder.

-Ah, ese es trabajo de Trina y Cat, así nadie sospecha de mi. Debes admitir que es un gran plan, ni tú te habías dado cuenta.

-Brillante, si necesitan ayuda me dicen y hago lo que necesiten. Ahora Vega prepárate para perder.

Llevamos media hora jugando y de vez en cuando hace comentarios sobre lo cursi que soy en las cartas.

-Tori tenemos que hablar. Largo André

-Tranquila él ya sabe sobre las cartas.

-Genial, pero no es sobre eso.- Dice dando un gran suspiro al final.

-André, esto es serio, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.- Le digo sacándolo de mi casa.

-¿Por qué cada que veo a Cat mi corazón se acelera? ¿Por qué al verla con Robbie tengo ganas de llorar, estrangularlo y llorar de nuevo?

-Te gusta Cat.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Pues díselo y ya.

-No es tan fácil, soy insoportable, voy a tomar un baño, nos vemos.- Dice subiendo a su habitación.

Ella hace de Cupido, yo también puedo, pero necesitare ayuda. Espero regresar viva de la casa West.

 **¿Jade y Tori como equipo? Interesante. ¿Trina y Cat como pareja? Tal vez. ¿Debería estar haciendo la tarea que no hice en vacaciones? Puede ser. ¿Tacos? Si por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori.**

Después de manejar en el auto de Trina hasta la casa West (sí maneje, no es que no sepa, solo no tengo auto, pero sí tengo permiso para conducir) necesito tomar valor para tocar el timbre, una vez que lo toco solo espero que me abra Jade pues su padre me intimida más que ella.

-Tori querida, no te esperábamos, Jade dijo que no tenía tareas en equipo esta semana.- Dice abriendo mi futura suegra…digo la madre de Jade.

-Oh, no señora West, solo vengo a ver algo importante con Jade.

-Yo pensé que igual que las veces anteriores venías a hacer tarea, pero qué bueno que Jade ya tiene más amistades, pero pasa no te quedes ahí afuera, toma asiento, voy a hablarle a Jade.

La señora West va escaleras arriba y yo tímidamente me siento en el sofá que es para tres personas.

-¡Mamá! No le entiendo a este ejercicio de matemáticas. Tú no eres mi mamá.- Dice el pequeño West al verme en el sofá donde supongo anteriormente estaba su madre.

-No, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar Chris.

-Sí, y luego vamos a jugar con mis videojuegos.

-No creo que se pueda, vengo a ver a Jade, pero te explico tu ejercicio mientras espero a que baje.

Le explico rápida y claramente el problema y lo entiende rápido.

-¿Eso era todo? Mi profesor se revuelve y lo hace más difícil.

-Si los profesores suelen ser…- Mi frase se queda en el aire al ver a Jade bajar por las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados, sin maquillaje y con el cabello medio revuelto, es lo más tierno y hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Tu mirada dice que te gusta lo que ves, si no te mata algún día serás una buena cuñada.-Me susurra al oído el pequeño de 10 años.

-Espero que sea importante Vega, mi madre me despertó por tu culpa.

-No era mi intención Jade, si me hubieran dicho que estabas dormida regresaba otro día. Si quieres me voy para que vuelvas a dormir.

-No, ya estás aquí y no creo poder volver a dormir, enano vete de aquí, tengo que hablar con Vega.

-Yo llegue primero.

-No me importa, solo vete.- Chris se va diciendo algo entre dientes, pero cuando le hago espacio a Jade para que se siente a mi lado ella dice otra cosa.

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación.- Me levanto del sofá y empiezo a caminar pero Jade me detiene y se sube a mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces Jade?

-Te uso como transporte, por ti me despertaron y por ti tuve que bajar, ahora tendrás que subirme.

-Bien, supongo que me lo merezco.- Pongo mis manos sosteniendo sus piernas solo para que no se caiga.

-¿Para eso me dijiste que me fuera?

-Cállate enano, cambie de opinión.

-Jade, estaré preparando algo para cenar, tu padre llega en una hora y tienes que bajar a cenar en familia.

-Si como digas.

-¿Por qué Tori te lleva en su espalda?

-Porque se ofreció para subirme cargando y le dije que sí.

Yo solo me río en voz baja. Cuando llegamos a su habitación ella se baja de mi espalda y cierra la puerta.

-Es extraño.- Dice sentando se en la cama y dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué cosa?- Digo sentándome a su lado.

-Mis padres y su loca idea de retomar su relación, ya lo has visto, derraman miel y parecen un matrimonio común, pero si esto no funciona Chris y yo seremos los afectados de nuevo.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en las cosas malas, velo de esta forma, tú estás pensando que esto va a acabar, pero ellos no, ellos se ve que se aman y quieren esto, lo veo en los ojos de tu padre y en cómo no puede ocultar su sonrisa cuando ve a tu madre. ¿Has oído eso del hilo rojo? Las dos personas que están unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia. Por tanto, este cordón mágico se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca puede romperse. Veámoslo así, ellos en algún momento estiraron tanto el hilo que tuvieron que relajarlo, y enredarlo llegando al punto de salir con otras personas, pero no se puede romper y por eso están juntos de nuevo, y estoy segura que ahora es para siempre.- Le digo viéndola a los ojos

-¿Por qué siempre estás para mi aunque te trate mal?

-Porque eso se hace por las personas que te importan.- Nos quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que ella aparta la mirada.

-¿Qué necesitabas Vega?-Dice recostándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Bueno, vine porque a Trina le gusta Cat, y quería ver si me podías ayudar a juntarlas o a hacer algo.- Me recuesto a su lado.

-¿Golpear a tu hermana con un sartén cuenta cómo hacer algo?- Dice sonriendo

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo, pero no ayudaríamos en esa relación.

-Mira, hablaré con Cat, si le gusta la loca hacemos algo, si no golpeo a tu hermana con el sartén.- Nos quedamos viendo al techo hasta que ya solo escucho su tranquila respiración y cuando la veo dormida le tomo una foto, sin hacer nada de ruido me quedo contemplándola hasta que el sueño me vence.

 **Hola, capitulo corto y nota aun más corta, mañana regreso con otro capítulo, intentaré que sea más temprano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Estoy recostada en algo, huele a vainilla y me está abrazando por la cintura y creo saber que es, o mejor dicho quien es. Supongo que está dormida porque su respiración se escucha muy tranquila, es la persona más linda conmigo y no le importa si la llego a tratar mal aunque casi siempre lo hago en broma.

-¿Para eso me quito a Tori? Para dormirse en ella, yo quería que jugara conmigo.- Enano cállate y déjame disfrutar un poco más su cercanía.

-Chris te mande a que le hablaras a Jade para cenar, no a que te quejaras por lo que hace o no con Tori.- Cállense, la van a despertar y disfruto estar con mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Señora West?- dice ella aun adormilada, pero yo aun tengo los ojos cerrados fingiendo que duermo para no quitarme de aquí.

-Disculpa Tori, no sabía que seguías aquí, disculpa por despertarte, pero ya es hora de cenar. ¿Podrías despertar a Jade mientras yo caliento la cena?

-Por supuesto señora West.

-Tori, por favor llámame Angie, me siento vieja cuando me dices señora.- Esto sí que es nuevo, a Beck nunca lo dejo decirle por su nombre. Escucho los pasos de mi madre alejarse, pero el enano sigue aquí y no puedo bromear con Tori si él está aquí.

-Si Tori, despierta a la Bella durmiente, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dice Chris y sus pasos al igual que los de mi madre se alejan.

-Jade, despierta, ya tienes que bajar a cenar.- Me dice en voz baja y deshaciendo su posesivo abrazo, pero su brazo sigue bajo mi cintura y yo sigo con mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No quiero.- Digo sinceramente, lo que quiero es quedarme más tiempo así.

-Bueno, entonces deja que me levante yo, ya es tarde y es cena familiar, no quiero incomodarlos.

-Vega, escuchar tu voz al despertar no es nada gratificante.- Me quito de su pecho para acomodarme y quedar sobre mi costado, ella disimula un ligero suspiro con un bostezo.

-Lo lamento, luego me dices que haremos con lo de Cat, te dejo, como dije antes mi intención no era molestar.- Siento como se para de la cama, pero yo aun tengo los ojos cerrados.

-Nos vemos el lunes Jade, perdona las incomodidades que te cause, no debí venir sin avisar.- Se va dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Si valoras tu vida no vuelvas a hacer eso.- Pero ya no me contesta, solo escucho sus pasos alejarse.

-Victoria ¿No te quedas a cenar?

-No muchas gracias señor West, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres, pero otro día con gusto me quedo. Hasta luego señores West, bye Chris.- Escucho en el piso de abajo, y luego se escucha como se cierra la puerta y el motor de un auto, justo después mi hermano entra a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué se fue?- Yo ya me hice una simple coleta para bajar a cenar.

-Porque tenía que ir con su familia.

Bajamos a cenar y mis padres ya están sentados esperándonos, después de que nos sentamos todos empezamos a comer.

-¿Tori escribe frases o poemas o algo por el estilo Jade?

-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Las palabras que te dijo sobre mi relación con tu padre parecía como si ya las hubiera ensayado.

-Vega habla con el corazón y muchas veces no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que alguien lo repite o se lo hace notar.- Esperan que diga algo más sobre el tema, pero ni yo sé de dónde saca Vega tantas cosas. La cena continua normal con mi padre un poco más interesado en mi escuela y lo que me gusta.

Fue el fin de semana más aburrido de todos, Cat estaba con su Nona haciendo no se qué cosas, con los chicos no me gusta salir y Tori no se comunico con nadie del grupo de amigos. Así que estuve sola en mi casa, lo bueno es que ya es lunes de nuevo y la escuela me mantiene ocupada prácticamente todo el día.

-Jade, si no pones atención te saco de mi salón. Wow eso rimo.

-Estoy poniendo atención Sikowitz.

-Claramente no lo hacías, deje salir a todos cinco minutos antes y tú seguiste sentada. Pon más atención la próxima vez, alcanza a tus amigos, fueron a almorzar.

Cuando llegue a la mesa todos me vieron, pero después de amenazarlos con la mirada apartaron su vista.

-Ten, es un sándwich porque no había ensalada.

-Gracias Vega.

Cuando abro mi mochila para sacar mi teléfono veo que hay una nota. Como ya es costumbre cuando estoy con Cat la leo en voz alta.

-"¿Sabes cuantas veces te pienso y sin querer sonrío?, ¿Sabes que eres mi motivación para despertar cada día? Aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya eres dueña de mí. Te dejaré otra pista. Estoy más cerca de lo que te puedes imaginar."- Como ya es normal me sonrojo.

-Oh, vamos Jade, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás jugando? Nos engañaste por mucho tiempo, pero esa misma hoja se la vi a Cat cuando llego a la clase de Sikowitz y la puso en tu mochila.

-¿De qué hablas Beck?

-Todo esto fue plan tuyo, gran actuación, pero si lo que quieres es regresar solo dilo, no intentes hacer cosas que te dejaran en ridículo cuando todos se enteren.

\- Nada de esto es plan mío Beck, y no quiero regresar. En la carta anterior dijo algo como que conocía a una de mis amigas.

-Uy si, y seguramente quien manda las cartas escogió a Cat para dártelas porque es la mejor persona para hacerlo.

\- Cat es brillante y apuesto a que la escogió a ella por ser mejor amiga de Jade y ser la única con acceso a dejar las cartas en la mochila, un mes y nadie la descubrió.

-Viejo, deja esto por la paz, nunca trates de ganarles una discusión cuando las tres están del mismo lado.

-Cuando sepamos quien es el de las cartas le pediré consejos, tal vez pueda tener una cita contigo.- Dice Robbie muy cerca de Cat, pero ella luce incomoda.

-Quitate gafitas, oye Cat, dejaste esto en mi casa, le iba a decir a Tori que te lo diera pero salió corriendo porque se le hacía tarde y yo no la quería traer.

-Gracias Trina.- Yo volteo a ver a Vega y recuerdo que tenía que ayudarla.

-¿Tregua?

-Tregua.

-Tal vez tregua sea su _siempre.-_ Estúpida Trina Vega y su referencia a Bajo la misma estrella.

-Si te llevas a tu loca hermana yo me llevo a Cat-. Le susurro a Vega al oído.

-Trina, ven tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sobre mi excelente trabajo? Porque estaba pensando que deberías pagarme…- Y se alejan de nosotros con Trina diciendo algo sobre un trabajo.

-Que Vega le diga a su hermana que tiene que hablar con ella me recordó algo, vamos Cat tienes mucho que explicar.

Cuando llegamos a un salón vacio lejos de los curiosos oídos le hago la pregunta que deseo hacer desde que me entere que ella deja las notas.

-¿Quién escribe las notas?

-Prometí no decir nada y ser un buen cómplice y ayudante de Cupido.

-Te puedo decir que nunca te lastimaría y en serio te ama mucho.

-¿Y si cuando me conozca se decepciona de mi? ¿Si al conocer a Vega y a ti se enamora de alguna de ustedes por ser lindar y tiernas?

-No lo creo, sabe cómo eres, me ha preguntado cosas y hemos hablado sobre ti.

-¿Podrías darle algo de mi parte y decirle que espero una respuesta lo más pronto posible?

-Sí, eso sí lo puedo hacer.- Rápidamente quito una hoja de mi cuaderno y empiezo a escribir cosas que le quiero decir a quien escribe las notas.

-Ten, no la leas.

-No he leído ni una carta en todo lo que llevo entregándolas.

-Bien gatito, pasemos a un tema más interesante. ¿Qué pasa con Trina Vega y tú?

-Trina es linda conmigo siempre que voy a ver películas con Tori, y cuando Tori se duerme y yo no puedo se queda hablando conmigo hasta que me da sueño.

-¿Y te gusta?

-¿Su forma de tratarme? Sí, muchísimo.

-No Cat, que si te gusta Trina Vega.

-Oh sí, pero solo me ve como la mejor amiga de su hermana menor.

-Cambiemos eso Cat.

-No Jade, déjalo así. Voy a clase hablamos mas tarde.

No gatito, a Jade West nadie le dice que hacer, pero Vega tiene razón hay que juntarlas aunque no funcione, separadas solo están sufriendo. Supongo que el sartén en la cara de Trina tendrá que esperar.

 **La escuela me mata así que lo más probable es que vuelva hasta el jueves o viernes, este capítulo es algo tedioso, pero era la continuación del anterior. Pero ahora Jade ya sabe que Cat conoce a quién escribe las cartas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori**

Cat dijo que me tenía que dar algo importante y estoy caminando en círculos por la sala de mi casa pues estoy muy nerviosa de que Jade se enteró que Cat pone algunas de las notas.

-Ya basta Tori, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Cállate Trina, confío en que Cat puede guardar secretos, pero si la extorsiona con bibble el plan muere y tendré que cambiarme de nombre y huir.- En eso entran mis padres y Cat detrás de ellos.

-Miren a quien nos encontramos chicas, estaremos en la cocina preparando la cena, si necesitan algo no duden e decirnos.

-Hollis Tori, holis Trina.

-Hey Cat.

-Hola pequeña pelirroja.- Trina es después de mi es la persona más obvia, y Cat no se da cuenta.

-Tori, Jade me dio esto en la escuela y dijo que tenía que dártelo, bueno no a ti, a la persona de las notas, pero eres tú, así que si es para ti.- Me entrega la carta y yo la leo en voz alta.

-Mira, no sé quien seas pero no puedes estar tan enamorado de mí, no soy nada especial, seguramente le estas mandando las cartas a la persona equivocada, Vega es la otra amiga de Cat, seguro es a ella a quien quieres, muchos la prefieren a ella que a mí, pero si estás seguro que soy yo quien te gusta me gustaría conocerte, saber que eres real y no una broma, puedes pedirle a Cat mi numero de celular y comunicarte conmigo. No soy tan buena con las palabras como tú, lamento que la carta sea tan simple pero la escribí en menos de dos minutos.

-¿Tori?

-No hay manera en que lo haga, tiene nuestros números registrados, y me reconocería cuando la "conozca" y no estoy lista para su rechazo.

-¿Por qué te rechazaría? Esta muy ilusionada.

-Temo que esa ilusión se rompa cuando sepa que yo soy quien escribe todo, y de paso también se rompería mi corazón.

-Mira hermanita, podrías intentarlo, vamos a comprar un nuevo celular con un nuevo número para que puedas comunicarte como admirador y como Tori al mismo tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

-No, me niego, es más terminen con todo esto de las cartas, ya no le den más.

-Si hacemos eso a una de mis mejores amigas se le rompe el corazón, y la otra se sentirá mal al recordar que no hizo nada por su felicidad.

-No Cat, porque no entiendes que ya bastantes pistas di, y ahora que sabe que tú me "conoces" es obvio que en cuanto se entere que soy yo me va a odiar.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Cat, por favor céntrate y compréndeme. – En cuanto termine de decirlo vi como sus ojos se ponían rojos y salía corriendo.

-Bien hecho Tori. - Trina me empujo y caí al sofá mientras ella salía tras Cat. Me subí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Mi rutina de todo el fin de semana fue comer, dormir, volver a comer y dormir de nuevo.

-Tori, bebé despierta.

-No quiero, tengo el corazón roto.

-Porque tú quieres, puedes intentarlo con Jade, no te rindas sin al menos intentarlo bebé, te dejo aquí en la mesita un nuevo celular, lo había comprado para mí, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo.

 **Pov Jade**

Ya es lunes, se supone que a esta hora tenemos clase de Sikowitz pero nos dio la hora libre porque tenía asuntos que arreglar, nadie se habla y no tenemos ni idea de donde está Tori, Cat dice que discutió con ella pero no nos quiere decir la razón y el grupo se siente tenso por no saber que decir o de qué lado ponerse. Por otro lado no me dijo nada de la persona de las cartas, lo que me lleva a pensar que era un plan de ella para hacerme sentir querida pero no le funcionó. Mi celular suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje, pero es de un número desconocido.

"Hola hermosa. Perdóname por esperar tanto tiempo, me aterra que sepas quien soy por el simple hecho de que no se cómo vayas a reaccionar, supongo que para estas alturas Cat ya te dijo que me negaba a ponerme en contacto contigo, pero ella tenía razón cuando me dijo que debía al menos intentarlo. ¿Qué te parece conocernos y hablar por primera vez en casa de Cat hoy? Solo te pido dos favores, déjame usar el aparato de Cat que modifica la voz y déjame vendarte los ojos, prometo no hacerte nada y si te sientes más segura Cat puede estar presente todo el tiempo. Dile a la pequeña que la quiero y que debió golpearme el viernes."

Cuando volteo a ver a Cat para enseñarle el mensaje ella está viendo su propio celular y a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué paso Cat?

-Oh nada, es Tori disculpándose por la pelea que tuvimos, pero es muy tierna, incluso dice que si decido no hablarle nunca más lo entenderá.- Le paso mi teléfono para que lea mi mensaje.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?

-Por supuesto Jadey, y no estará mi mamá, así que tendrán toda la libertad de hablar.

Simplemente le sonrió, como estamos sentados en el pequeño escenario de Sikowits en cuanto la puerta se abre Tori se queda parada ahí, y cuando esta por dar media vuelta e irse Cat corre hacia ella y la abraza.

-Perdóname Cat, yo no quería decirte lo que te dije.

-Todo perdonado Tori, entiendo que estabas muy alterada.

-Am chicas no es por arruinar su hermoso momento pero nosotros no sabemos qué pasó.- Dijo mi amigo el nerd.

-Tori se altero mucho porque el viernes le dije que iba a tener una cita con Trina. Y salimos ayer y fuimos a la feria y me compro un algodón de azúcar pero fue mala idea porque no dormí.- Dijo Cat separándose de Tori.

No me sorprende, lo de la cita me hablo diciéndome que la paso genial, pero me extraña que Tori se haya alterado si ella las quería juntar. Volteo a preguntarle con la mirada, pero ella esta susurrándole algo a Cat.

-Nos vemos chicos, tengo tarea que hacer para mañana, solo venía a pedirle perdón a Cat.

-Bye Tori, nos vemos mañana, nosotros también nos vamos, ¿No quieres que alguien de nosotros te lleve?

-No gracias André.

Todos nos fuimos al estacionamiento Robbie a su extraño medio de transporte, André a su auto, Beck al suyo, Cat y yo al mío pues vamos a su casa porque aceptare la "cita a ciegas".

"Hola, acepto lo de la cita, te espero en casa de Cat a las 4:00"

"Gracias por la oportunidad hermosa"

 **¿Qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé, descubrámoslo mañana. Hay veces que sus reviews me llegan al correo, los leo y le sonrió al celular y todos piensan que hablo con alguien en especial, pero no, son ustedes que me hacen feliz, y aunque no conteste los reviews leo cada uno de ellos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Antes de leer esto asegúrate que hayas leído el capitulo que subí ayer por la noche.**

 **Pov Jade**

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que Cat me ayudara? Mi "amiga" me ato las manos tras la espalda y me vendo los ojos.

-¿Cat sigues aquí?

-No soy Cat, soy…yo… la persona de las cartas.- Me dijo una robótica voz, un ligero aroma a vainilla como el de Tori me llegó cuando la persona se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No puedo responder eso aún.- ¿Por qué siento que eres Vega?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete

-¿Me conoces…en persona quiero decir?

-Sí, se podría decir que sí.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi si no soy la gran cosa?

-No vuelvas a decir eso, eres hermosa, y no solo físicamente, aunque no lo demuestres eres muy buena persona, una vez tuve el privilegio de ver tu sonrisa más sincera y me termine de enamorar, quisiera decirte más razones, pero quiero poder decírtelas con mi voz normal y no con un aparato.

-Dilo entonces, si estas tan enamorado de mi no hay porque al escuchar tu voz salga de aquí, además que estoy atada y vendada, no llegaría muy lejos.

Estoy segura que es Vega, pero también sé que lo más seguro es que sea un plan de Cat para hacerme sentir querida y Vega acepto, no veo razones por las cuales podría estar enamorada realmente de mí y me duele.

-Yo…en serio no puedo

-Deja de jugar Vega se que eres tú.

-¿Por qué dices que soy Vega?- Preguntó aún con voz robótica.

-Eres la única persona en toda la escuela que huele a vainilla.

-Am, no pensé en eso.- Dijo ya con voz normal.

-Tú no piensas Vega, mira sé que esto es un plan de Cat para que yo me sienta querida, pero no quiero tu lastima.

-No es un plan de Cat, puedo explicarte si me dejas.

-No, no quiero falsas explicaciones, buen trabajo con tus cartas sacadas de internet. Pero hora de irte, no quiero nada contigo si en realidad no me amas.

-No sé por qué piensas que es plan de Cat.

-Cat hace poco estaba hablando con mis padres y les dijo que tal vez solo hacía falta alguien que me amara y casualmente dos días después aparece tu primera carta.

-Eso fue coincidencia, yo…

-¡Largo! No quiero tu lastima. ¡Cat!

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice mi amiga llegando.

-Tu plan no funciono. No quiero nada por lastima, mejor volveré con Beck, es el único honesto. Nunca pensé que Vega se fuera a prestar para tus planes Cat.

-Discúlpame amiga, yo no sabía que esto pasaría.- Su tono de disculpa y pena me hace notar que esa frase no va dirigida a mí. Y que mi última frase fue ignorada.

-Es mi culpa, yo decidí tomar el riesgo Cat.- Dice Vega con un tono de voz que muestra que está llorando y me mata, no quiero escuchar ese tono de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o pida un taxi? No puedes manejar la moto en el estado que estas, podrías matarte.

-No, necesito manejar, quiero estar sola y poder pensar bien las cosas, nos vemos luego.

Escucho un motor arrancar que me anuncia que ya solo quedamos Cat y yo, ella me quita la venda de los ojos y me desamarra las manos.

-No tenías que ser tan cruel, un simple "no siento lo mismo que tú" habría sido suficiente.

-Cat, no tenías porque decirle a Vega que fingiera ser mi admiradora secreta.

-No sé porque sigues con la idea de que es falso, solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que le dijiste.

Me fui de casa de Cat caminando a mi casa y estoy muy confundida, primero estaba segura que amaba a dos personas a la vez, Vega y el de las cartas. Ahora resulta que siempre fue Vega la de las cartas, siempre fue ella de quien me enamore, lástima que ella solo hiciera esto por un plan y no porque enserio me ame.

-Hola Jadey, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Dijo mi mamá.

-Mal, no quiero hablar.

-Por favor hija, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Hoy se me declaro alguien, pero yo estoy segura que es por el plan que tenían ustedes con Cat, los escuche ese día que Cat dijo que yo necesitaba amor, mi papá dijo que pagaría lo que fuera por que alguien me enamorara y me quitara el mal humor. No fue buena idea pagarle a la única persona que realmente me ha gustado porque duele saber que solo lo hace porque ustedes le pagan.

-Tu padre y yo no estamos pagando nada. Cat nos convenció que seguro alguien que ella conocía se te declaraba porque estaba muy enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Cat dijo que conocía a alguien que incluso besaría el piso por donde caminas, que era cuestión de tiempo que intentara acercarse a ti.

No escucho más y voy directo a mi habitación ¿Esa persona es Tori? ¿Realmente me ama o solo es plan de Cat? No, obvio lo más seguro es que la persona sea Beck.

 **Pov Tori**

Mala idea no llegar a casa hasta las dos de la mañana, estoy castigada por eso, pero me ayudo para pensar que tal vez si continuo con las cartas sin involucrar a Cat esto será mas fácil.

Logré que Festus pusiera una nota debajo de la ensalada que le dará a Jade.

Ahora mismo voy al Caja Negra, es el único lugar que me queda para buscar a Cat, pero no hay nadie más que Jade y Beck besándose, soy tan idiota que ahí me quedo, lo que escuche me dio esperanza, no está conmigo, pero tampoco con Beck.

 **Pov Jade**

-Lo lamento-Empujo a Beck fuera de mi.

-Jade, pensé que querías regresar.

-No, bueno si dije eso, pero ya no sé.

-Intentémoslo. ¿Quién te va a querer más que yo?

-Beck…

-Déjame por lo menos intentar recuperarte.

-No te prometo nada.

Nos fuimos con los chicos y justo después de nosotros llegó Tori que se supone venia de su clase de composición.

Cuando veo mi ensalada noto que en la parte de abajo sobresale un papel azul, lo despego y es una nota que venía pegada, no sé como llego ahí pues Beck la traía y dudo que él la dejara ahí. Cat se ve igual de confundida que yo, y la loca de Trina que esta junto a ella está igual de confundida.

\- "Si amarte es un delito, mejor que me encierren ahora mismo, me declaro culpable.  
No más cómplices hago esto por mi propia cuenta. Tú ya sabes quién soy, pero supongo que quieres que mi anonimato siga frente a tus amigos. Si crees que me voy a rendir estas muy equivocada."

-Pues debería rendirse, Cat es amigo tuyo, dile que se aleje, Jade ahora es mi novia.- Volteo a ver a Tori y ella está muy concentrada viendo una papa frita.

-No Beck, la única que le puede pedir que se aleje es Jade. Por eso mismo que soy su amiga no seré yo quien rompa su corazón.

-Supongo que para estas alturas ya se entero que ustedes regresaron Beck, así como toda la escuela, oh espera, toda la escuela dice que INTENTAS algo con Jade no que te haya dicho que sí.- Dice André.

-Pero lo lograré, soy Beck Oliver y él solo es un idiota.- En todo este tiempo Tori no ha dejado de analizar su papa frita y me desespera que no se defienda.

-Beck tiene razón, solo es alguien idiota y demasiado cobarde para decir las cosas de frente, tan cobarde que necesita esconderse tras cartas. Voy con Sikowitz, necesito preguntarle algo.- Y se va demasiado triste, pero los demás ni cuenta se dan, quiero salir tras ella, pero Cat al ver mis intenciones solo niega con la cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Debería dejar de hacer esto de no entrar a una clase al día, hoy toco la de Sikowitz, pero porque no quiero estar todo el día soportando ver como Beck puede hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. Lo bueno de saltarme las clases es que puedo venir a la biblioteca y a ninguno de mis amigos les da por buscarme aquí.

-Qué bonito dibujo Tori.- Escucho la voz de mi amiga, seguro es bonito por que el mar le gusta mucho y es lo que dibuje en escala de grises.

-Gracias Cat ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Igual que tú, pero pedí permiso para salir cuando no te vi. Te extrañamos Tori, te extraño, eres mi mejor amiga y últimamente solo dibujas o escribes, ya ni siquiera almuerzas con nosotros.

-Regresaré pronto a estar con ustedes normal, pero no es fácil, necesito más que solo dos semanas.

-Dos semanas en las que Beck se cree el mejor porque dice que le ganó al de las notas, ¿Por qué te dejaste ganar?

-No me deje ganar Cat…en ningún momento esto fue una competencia, Jade lo ama a él y yo solo fui muy estúpida creyendo que podría cambiar eso.

-Fue culpa mía y de Trina, nosotras te convencimos y…- Se puso triste al mencionar a mi hermana porque Trina desde que le levantaron el castigo y Jade me rompió el corazón no le habla.

-Y la de la idea de mandarle un mensaje y planear una cita fui yo. Tengo tanta culpa como ustedes.

-Regresa por favor. Alguien debe hacerle ver a Beck que no es el centro del universo, dice que te alejaste porque lo amas en secreto y no soportas verlo con Jade.

-En parte es verdad, no lo soporto. Nos vemos luego Cat, necesito terminar esto antes del almuerzo.- Dije teniendo una idea.

-Sí, solo regresa, no quiero más almuerzos en silencio sin ti.

Mi pelirroja favorita se va a su clase de nuevo y yo a mi dibujo de la costa le agrego a Trina y Cat abrazadas y de espaldas, como si estuvieran viendo el atardecer, agradezco que mi padre me haya obligado a tomar clases de dibujo. Lo firmo en la parte inferior y le saco una fotocopia y en ambas hojas escribo algo.

Dejo en el casillero de Trina la fotocopia que dice "Te toca la copia por idiota, ¿Ves como no necesito decir cosas cursis para rimar? Se aman, ¿Por qué no lo intentan? No dejes que tu molestia por Jade las aleje, ya estoy bien, o eso intento, pero si mi mejor amiga y mi hermana que son mi apoyo no están bien ¿Qué motivación tendré para volver a ser yo?"

Cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, seguro mis amigos ya están en la mesa, sé que André siempre pide mi comida con la esperanza de que coma con ellos. Al ver la mesa veo que es cierto, y tengo un lugar reservado entre él y Cat. Sin pensarlo mucho llego hasta ellos y antes de hacer algo pongo el dibujo frente a Cat, ella lo ve y lee todo.

"¿No te gustaría que esto en lugar de un dibujo fuera una foto? Inténtenlo Cat, no dejes que mi "depresión" interfiera y has algo por hacer esto realidad, ambas lo quieren.

Pd: Te prometí volver y lo intentaré, pero necesito a mi mejor amiga para eso."

Ella lo termina de leer y me abraza, como si ese abrazo significara algo más para nosotras y en parte es así. Ella no estaba segura de si me molestaría que anduviera con mi hermana, y yo no sabía si podría volver a ser amiga de todos. Con este abrazo ella sabe que tiene mi apoyo para estar con Trina y yo sé que ella me ayudara a que no sea tan difícil integrarme. Terminamos el abrazo y nos sentamos.

-Volviste guapura. ¿Te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mi cierto?

-Por supuesto Rex, ¿Quién podría vivir sin ti?

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Tori.- Dice Robbie con una sonrisa sincera.

-Oye morenaza, tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- Dice guiñándome un ojo y viendo con disimulo a Jade, y yo levanto una ceja, volver a ser la de antes no se si incluye volver a ser ami-enemiga de Jade o la patética chica que ella sabe que está enamorada y solo humillara.

-Sí, luego si quieres.

-¿Eres Jade West?- dijo un chico bajito antes de que Beck dijera algo.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

-Te mandan esto.

-¿Quién lo manda?

-Yo que sé, me pagaron para entregártelo, no para darte información.- Y el pobre chico salió corriendo.

-"¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería alejarme? Dame una señal para quedarme y lucharé, o por el contrario dime que ya no me quieres hablar y yo me alejaré."

Gracia Trina, pensé que cuando te levantaron el castigo ya no harías eso de entrar a robarte mis cartas. Cat me volteo a ver con confusión, pero yo estoy más confundida que nunca, eso no estaba en mis planes para hoy, Beck toma la pequeña carta y la rompe en dos, luego le da un largo beso a Jade, me paro y cuando estoy por correr a la biblioteca algo choca conmigo y me derriba, cayendo ese algo, o mejor dicho ese alguien sobre mí.

-Lo lamento, iba distraída y tu venias muy rápido.- Dice ella levantándose rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no debí ir tan rápido. Soy Tori Vega, bueno me llamo Victoria pero todos me dicen Tori. - Me levanto yo y veo que es bonita, pero obvio no tanto como Jade. Le extiendo la mano al mismo tiempo que termino mi oración.

-Mucho gusto Tori, yo soy Scarlet, aprovechando que choque contigo ¿Sabes dónde está el profesor Erwin Sikowitz? Soy nueva y no conozco a nadie.- Me dice tímidamente.

-Ah sí, es el que está pidiendo algo para comer y no trae zapatos.- Digo señalando al loco profesor.

-Gracias, me voy antes de que tu novia me venga a matar.- Veo a Jade de reojo y veo que efectivamente la está matando con la mirada.

-No es mi novia, ella tiene novio.

-Pues entonces debería controlar más los celos que tiene porque te estoy hablando. No es por meterme en tu vida, pero creo que le gustas. Nos vemos luego Victoria Vega.- Me da un beso en la mejilla amistoso y común, de esos que das cuando conoces a alguien y yo me sonroje, no por el beso, si no porque dijo que le gusto a Jade ¿Podrá ser? Está celosa de eso no hay duda, conozco muy bien sus expresiones.

Me regreso a la mesa a asimilar todo lo que Scarlet dijo, ella vio que Jade se puso celosa, ya no son suposiciones mías, y admito que cuando leyó la nota vi una pequeña sonrisa que oculto muy bien. Tomaré esas como señales de que no me aleje.

-¿Por qué tan roja latina?

-Porque una chica sexy me beso, cosa que a ti no te pasara por ser un títere.

-¿Eres lesbiana Tori?

-Bisexual Beck, aunque sería mejor sin etiquetas.

-Supongo que ahora tendré competencia en cuanto a chicas.

-No, yo no soy un patán que anda enamorando chicas solo para tenerlas ahí. Si me voy a acercar a una es porque en serio me gusta mucho y quiero algo serio.

-Tranquila, últimamente andas muy rara.

-Y tú andas muy conquistador olvidando que tienes novia.

-No tiene novia, no le he dicho que si quiero volver con él.- Todos volvemos a comer en un incomodo silencio, y Jade hace lo de siempre, meter mano a mis papas fritas y comerles y cuando la volteo a ver levanta una ceja.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade**

Agh esa enana no sé quien se cree, ayer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vega y ahora resulta que va a estar en clases con nosotros porque transfirieron a su padre y esta fue la única escuela de artes que encontró. Y después de su tonta presentación en clase de Sikowitz se sentó en MI lugar, así que tuve que sentarme junto a Beck para no estar cerca de ella, y luego la señorita Victoria Vega llego tarde y se sentó con ella.

-Bien chicos, por parejas les daré unas hojas con puntos fundamentales de la nueva obra que voy a presentar con los alumnos de tercero y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de diseñar los programas de mano.

\- ¿Por qué haríamos tu trabajo Sikowitz?- Dice Tori confundida.

-Porque es una buena forma de conectar con la obra y sus personajes y el mejor equipo tendrá un punto extra.

-Yo quiero hacer equipo con Tori.

-No pequeña pelirroja tramposa, yo haré los equipos. Será con la caja mágica que decide.

-Robbie.- Le extiende la caja con nombres.

-Espero que no sea tan malo… Jeremy… me agrada él.

-Pero tú no le agradas, perdedor.

-Cierra la boca Rex.- Le dice Robbie a su muñeco y Sikowitz pone la caja frente a Cat.

-Wiii, me toco André.

Después de que se formaron tres parejas que no me interesaron en lo más mínimo Sikowitz pone la caja frente a Beck.

-Scarlet, será una tarea interesante.- Dice el canadiense junto a mí.

Ya no se para que le va a dar a escoger un papelito a Tori si la única persona sin pareja soy yo, no sé cómo le hace el loco este para juntarnos siempre.

-¿Para qué veo el papel si estoy segura que tiene el nombre de Jade escrito?

-Tori…

-Bien… me toco Jade.- Dijo con resignación.

-Yo no quiero estar con Vega.

-Si, Sikowitz, ¿Puedo cambiar de pareja? Yo con Scarlet y Jade con su novio.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No Tori, la caja ha hablado. Quiero el trabajo para mañana, al menos el diseño y luego lo perfeccionan.

Una tarde con Vega, podría ser interesante, pero estoy desilusionada y enojada porque prefiere al Hobbit nuevo antes que a mí. Le quería reclamar, pero sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo y salió antes que todos del salón.

 **Pov Tori.**

Misión suicida numero…perdí la cuenta, poner en el casillero de Jade un dibujo que hice de ella en estos últimos días, ponerlo no es difícil, lo difícil es que tengo menos de un minuto antes de que todos salgan de la clase de Sikowitz y no quiero que nadie me vea. Rápidamente lo pongo y corro hasta mi casillero para no levantar sospechas. Me quedo ahí por un tiempo hasta que veo pasar a mis amigos que me ven raro por salir corriendo y cuando llegan al casillero de Jade voy hacia ellos.

Jade se sonroja al ver la hoja que deje, pero Beck se la arrebata y la lee en voz alta.

-"Eres lo más bonito que mis ojos han visto. Cada día me despierto con ilusión solo porque sé que te veré."

-¿Volvieron las notas bruja mala del Oeste?

-Sí, creo que esta también la romperé, aunque es un bonito dibujo me hace quedar como un idiota con mis técnicas de conquista. – Dice Beck antes de dejar que Jade conteste.

-Es de Jade, y creo que la única que puede decidir si lo rompe, quema o se lo queda es ella. Y si quedas como un idiota es tu culpa por no saber tratar a una chica.- Le digo quitando con cuidado el dibujo de sus manos, y cuando se lo doy a Jade le acaricio lentamente la mano, cosa que solo sentimos ella y yo pues el dibujo nos tapaba.

-En serio últimamente estas muy rara. ¿Qué acaso te gusto y tienes celos?

-Ya quisieras Beck, voy por mi almuerzo antes de seguir oyendo cosas ilógicas.

Una vez que todos tuvimos nuestros almuerzos nos sentamos en silencio a comer.

-Vega, nos iremos directamente a mi casa para hacer la tarea de Sikowitz.

-Si Jade, solo le mandare un mensaje a mi mamá avisándole que llegare tarde.

-Haz lo que quieras Vega.

Jade le comió a mi burrito después de que me contestara pero luego llego Trina.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Cat?

-Sí, vamos, yo también quiero decirte algo.- Y se van dejándome con la "parejita feliz y perfecta", Robbie y André. Veo que a dos mesas está Scarlet sola y como aquí me aburro mucho pues nadie me hace caso voy con ella.

-¿A dónde vas Tori?

-Con Scarlet, está sola y yo no tengo lugar aquí, tu estas con Jade y Robbie está hablando con André sobre como ayer comió algo que le hizo daño y es asqueroso.

\- Scarlet es bonita, hoy tendré una bonita tarde.- Ignoro ese comentario y voy con mi próxima nueva amiga.

-Hola tú. ¿Por qué tan sola?

-Porque soy nueva y no conozco a nadie.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Pues yo seré tu amiga.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que tus amigos nos vean raro, tu no novia me mate con la mirada y el otro chico te vea mal a ti?

-Oh, creen que me gustas y por eso la rara mirada, Jade dices que está celosa desde ayer que nos conocimos y Beck cree que soy mejor con las chicas que él y le da envidia.

-¿Y te gusto?

-Nah, me gusta una persona hermosa, con cabello negro, ojos que cambian de color con la luz, carácter…

-¿Jade? Si, es linda, igual si yo te gustara te diría que no, no eres mi tipo. Soy demasiado heterosexual para ti.

-Tampoco eres mi tipo, para ser mi tipo debes medir más que un minion.

-Oye déjame, solo mido 1.55. ¿Tu amigo el guapo es soltero?

-Sí, eso creo, pero tiene un serio problema con ser el centro de atención, y creo que le gusta Jade.

-No creo, me gusta leer a las personas a través de sus ojos y él no muestra la felicidad y admiración que tú cuando la ves. ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?

-Ella lo sabe, pero la tengo que conquistar.

-Oh, entonces aprovecha que pasas la tarde con ella.

-Algo me dice que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.

-Lo sé Tori Vega.

Suena el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase y nos vamos entre bromas infantiles con Jade matando a Scarlet con la mirada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Por fin terminaron las clases y ya no tendré que ver al enano de Blancanieves con Tori. Después de analizarlo me di cuenta que no tiene nada de malo que ella intente conquistarme, ya me estaba enamorando de ella, el único problema era que también me estaba enamorando de la persona de las notas, pero es la misma persona, mi corazón no estaba tan confundido después de todo. Y hoy pasare toda la tarde con ella por la tarea del loco de Sikowitz.

Agh, ahí está de nuevo hablando con Scarlet, lleva todo el día con ella, como si fuera tan interesante conocer a un minion. Camino hacia ellas para meterme en su conversación y justo cuando estoy por llegar, Beck me toma de la mano llegando de repente, y antes de que lo suelte ellas voltean y nos ven tomados de la mano. Tori ve al suelo tristemente, pero después vuelve a ver a Scarlet.

-¿Te gustó tu primer día en Hollywood Arts?

-Sí, hice una amiga, me dejaron tarea y mi primer profesor dio la clase sin zapatos. Toda una aventura.- Hace sonreír a Vega, y me apresuro a interrumpirlas.

-Vega, es hora de irnos a mi casa, no tengo tu tiempo.

-Jade, no debes ser tan mandona.- Me molesta demasiado cuando se cree mi padre y me corrige.

-Está bien Jade, vamos. Nos vemos mañana Bashful.- ¿Bashful? ¿Ya le tiene un apodo cariñoso y a mí solo me dice Jade?

-Ya te dije que no soy un enano de Blancanieves, y menos el tímido.

-¿Te recuerdo porque no querías saludarme hoy? Señorita estabas con tus amigos y por eso me senté sola.

-Cállate, ya mejor vete a hacer tu tarea.

-Jajaja, ay no te enojes, sabes que me agradas. Pero te hare caso y me voy a ir a hacer mi tarea.- ¿Es necesario que se despida con un beso en la mejilla?

-Adiós Tori.

-Adios Beck. Vamos Jade.- Ah, también le da beso a Beck, ya mejor que bese a toda la escuela.

-No me digas que hacer Vega.- Aunque le dije eso camine con ella hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Crees que tu padre me mate si te llevo en motocicleta? Es que llegue en ella, no sabía que nos iríamos juntas, si no le hubiera pedido el auto a Trina.

-Tranquila Vega, nadie te matara por llevarme en moto.

-Am, bueno entonces vamos. Traigo un casco extra de casualidad, póntelo por favor.- Dice ella sacando dos cascos del compartimiento de la moto donde guarda las mochilas y rápidamente se pone el suyo.

-No Vega, no quiero piojos, o que se me contagie algo.

-Es nuevo Jade, no te va a pasar nada.- Dice subiendo a la moto.

-Bien, es negro, seguro es para mí. Vamos anda, antes de que se nos haga tarde.- Le digo mientras me subo a la parte trasera de la moto y la abrazo por la cintura.

Tori es muy cuidadosa a la hora de manejar, pero no por eso es lenta o aburrida. Al llegar a mi casa estaciono su moto junto a mi auto, dejando así libre el lugar de mi padre. Nos quitamos los cascos y los guarda en el lugar de dónde saca las mochilas. Entramos en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar pues nos comunicamos con miradas. Pero veo una nota en el refrigerador.

-"Hija, tu padre y yo llegaremos a comer, pero no tan temprano como para que yo haga la comida, ¿Puedes ir por tu hermano y hacer algo de comer o pedir unas pizzas?" Agh, no quiero pizza, quiero algo casero y no vendrá y yo no sé hacer mucho.

-Si quieres puedes ir por Chris y mientras yo hago algo de comer para ti y tu familia y luego hacemos el trabajo y cuando tus padres lleguen yo me iré y ya.

-No Vega.

-Oh, bien, solo era una idea.

-No, yo decía que si vas a hacer de comer deberías quedarte con nosotros, así me aseguro de que no nos vas a envenenar. Voy por el enano, trata de no quemar mi casa. Recuerdo una pizza y un atún picante que no salieron bien.

-Es diferente, con el atún no trataba de impresionar a nadie, y la pizza fue tu culpa, no le habías puesto un ingrediente y me distraías.

-¿Estas tratando de impresionar a alguien Vega?

-Tal vez, deberías ir por Chris, yo veré que hago.

Salgo de la casa y me voy caminando por mi hermano, su escuela está a diez minutos caminando y eso le dará tiempo a Tori de hacer algo, diez minutos de ida, diez en lo que el enano sale, y otros diez de regreso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá me mando por ti, así que no te quejes y camina enano.

-¿Por qué hay una moto junto a tu auto Jade?

-Es de Tori.

-¿Vino Tori?, ¿por qué no fue contigo por mí a la escuela?

-Porque se quiso quedar.- Cuando entramos a la casa nos quedamos paralizados por el delicioso aroma que sale de la cocina. Definitivamente podría casarme con esta mujer.

-¿Qué huele tan rico Tori?

-Oh, hola Chris, solo es spaghetti con albóndigas.

-Genial, me iré a quitar el uniforme y ya bajo.

-Wow Vega, definitivamente tratas de impresionar.- Dije viendo la comida que tenía muy buena pinta.

-En caso de que lo intentara ¿Me está saliendo bien?- Dice ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Demasiado bien Vega. ¿Ya está listo todo?

-Sí, ya solo esperamos a tus padres…y bueno…hice también limonada rosa, pero no sé si les vaya a gustar, la puedo cambiar si quieres.

-Lo que hayas preparado está bien. ¿Cuánto gastaste? Para que mis padres te lo paguen.

-Oh, casi nada, la mayoría de las cosas las tenían aquí y solo tuve que ir a la tienda de autoservicio que está en la esquina por unas cosas.- Mentira, seguro compro muchas cosas, pero he notado que no le gusta que le paguen las cosas si las hace por su cuenta.

-¿No dejaras que te paguemos cierto?

-No, lo hice de corazón, y me sentiría ofendida si me quieren pagar por eso.

-Bueno, adelantemos la tarea mientras llegan mis padres. En la hora libre yo estuve analizando el texto e hice estas anotaciones, pero no se dibujar o expresarme así que esa parte te toca a ti, y si no estás convencida podríamos cambiar las cosas.

-No cambiemos nada, lo hiciste muy bien, y se perfectamente entenderte así que esto será rápido y tendremos la tarde libre.- Ella empieza a hacer garabatos que concuerdan mucho con lo que yo puse. En diez minutos ya está todo acomodado en un programa de mano.

-Bien Vega, hicimos esto en diez minutos, somos un buen equipo.- Digo viendo fijamente sus labios.

-Sí, somos un buen equipo.- Poco a poco se acerca a mí, y cuando está a pocos centímetros se escucha como la puerta se abrirá, así que se separa y guarda las cosas en su mochila.

-Huele delicioso y yo pensé que tendríamos que comer pizza amor, me engañaste.

-No lo hice Mike, Jade no sabe cocinar y le deje dinero para la pizza…¿Tori porque no dijiste que vendrías?

-Yo no lo sabía señora West.

-¿Por qué me sigues diciendo señora y no Angie?

-Por respeto señora, es que siento que soy muy irrespetuosa si le digo por su nombre.

-Me agradas Victoria, has demostrado ser una buena influencia para mi hija.

-Bueno, ve a dejar tus cosas y a lavarte las manos amor, mientras serviré la comida. Jade, Tori, también lávense las manos.

Vega y yo subimos a hacer lo que mi madre dijo y cuando bajamos todos nos ven de manera extraña.

-¿Qué?

-Jade, ¿De dónde salió la comida si el dinero que te deje está intacto?

-Vega dijo que la mayoría de las cosas las tenias en el refrigerador y que solo necesito comprar algunas cosas, pero no quiso que le pagara lo que gastó.

-Tori, ¿Cuánto es? Estoy segura que muchas cosas no las teníamos.

-A ella le ofende que le quieran pagar las cosas que hace de corazón, pero no te lo dice para no quedar mal contigo mamá, mejor comamos, se ve que está muy bueno.

Nos sentamos a comer y pasamos la comida hablando de cómo nos fue en el día y explicando porque llegamos en moto, cosa que extrañamente a mis padres no les molesto. La comida estuvo realmente buenísima, todos se lo dijimos a Tori y ella solo se sonrojo. Al terminar de comer Tori se comió una pastilla de menta y yo le robe una solo para molestarla. Después de que mi madre me hizo ayudarla a lavar los platos y Tori termino de ayudar al enano con su tarea todos nos sentamos en los sofás.

-Creo que es hora de irme Jade.- Susurra ella en mi oído.

-Está bien Vega, te acompaño a la puerta.

-Hasta luego señora West, hasta luego señor West, nos vemos otro día Chris.- Se despide de mis padres con un beso en la mejilla y de mi hermano con un choque de puños.

-Nos vemos mañana Vega, conduce con cuidado, si te pasa algo no tendré a quien molestar.

-Hasta mañana Jade.- Va hacia su moto sin dejarme al menos un beso en la mejilla y sin poder creerlo agacho mi mirada con tristeza, pero luego siento como lentamente y con miedo de que fuera a romperme me levanta la cara del mentón.

-Tenías razón, esto es tuyo, por si algún día quieres volver a salir conmigo.- Me dice dándome el casco que use anteriormente.

-¿Podrías pasar mañana por mí para ir a la escuela? Así aprovechamos que tengo un casco nuevo.

-Claro hermosa, mañana estaré aquí temprano.- Me da un beso en la frente, pero cuando se da la vuelta la tomo del brazo y soy yo quien le da un beso en los labios, al principio solo tengo los labios pegados a los de ella, pero cuando estoy por separarme ella me toma por la cintura y hace el beso más profundo aunque lento y con mucha ternura. Al separarnos tengo los ojos cerrados, después de unos segundos siento otro beso en mi frente y como el abrazo de mi cintura de deshace.

-Nos vemos mañana Vega. – Le digo viendo como sube a su moto.

-Nos vemos mañana princesa.- Dice ella poniéndose su casco y arranca la moto para irse a su casa.

Cuando entro a mi casa debo tener una cara de idiota pues todos me están viendo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada solo dile a Victoria que tengo que hablar con ella este sábado.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo Jade.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tu papá? Vendrá por mí para ir a la escuela.- Subí a mi habitación aun en las nubes por ese beso tan mágico.

 **Hoy quiero decirles que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y voy a intentar contestarlos desde ahora.**

 **Liz West Vega: ¿A ti que te puedo decir? Siempre estás aquí, y siempre me alegro de ver un comentario tuyo. Scarlet es agradable para todos y Beck anda de insoportable, pero no se le puede hacer nada aún.**

 **Marilinn: Tú también siempre estás aquí y no sé cómo agradecértelo. Jade es muy complicada xD, no tengo nada contra los Hobbits, me agradan mucho. Ver tus reviews es muy bonito porque siempre me llegan cuando menos me lo espero.**

 **Soledad infinita: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Jajaja no importa, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.**

 **Vanes Izumi: ¿Estabas cantando en el review? jajaja, respondiendo tu pregunta no me pasa que leo comentarios así xD. Aquí tienes el otro capítulo.**

 **A las personas que mencione, y a las que no comentan pero que capitulo con capitulo están aquí les quiero agradecer por leer mi historia. Los quiero mucho.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Cuando llego a mi casa lo hago con una sonrisa inigualable que no puede evitar, ha sido el beso más bonito que he dado en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué tan feliz amor?- Dice mi mamá cuando me ve llegar y acostarme en el sofá mientras sigo sonriendo.

-Bese a Jade. Tenías razón, solo debía atreverme, comí con ella y su familia y fue una tarde muy agradable.

-Ay, mi bebé paso la tarde en casa de sus suegros. ¿Ellos saben que estas enamorada de su hija?

-No, ¿No crees que es muy pronto? ¿Es malo que no sepan que amo a su hija?

-No es malo, pero mientras más tardes en decirles vivirás con el miedo de "la plática"

-¿La plática?

-Sí, esa donde tu suegro te dirá que trates bien a su hija, te amenazará, y probablemente te saque de su casa.

-Sí, hablando de eso, yo no haré sufrir tanto a Jade, solo dile que soy policía…y que tengo permiso para…

-Jade sabe que eres policía desde que te conoció.

-Si, además quien va a hablar con Jade soy yo, tú no eres bueno con las palabras cariño.

-Como sea, me voy a mi habitación, me hablan cuando sea hora de cenar.

Cuando subí a mi habitación fui a abrir la ventana y me encontré con una extraña escena, Beck estaba acercándose a Scarlet y ella lo evitaba, pero no se veía cómoda, así que baje corriendo a ayudarla.

-Vamos, te va a gustar, solo es un beso.- Decía él.

-No, sería mi primer beso, y quiero que sea especial, con alguien especial y a ti apenas y te conozco.

-Ya la oíste, largo Beck.

-Tori, no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo.

-Yo me meto donde yo quiera, y Scarlet dijo que no quiere besarte, respeta eso.

-Agh, bye, cuando quieras puedes ir y besarme, no diré que no. –Le dijo a Scarlet que estaba tras de mí.

-Ya está, ¿Todo bien Scarlet?

-Todo bien, gracias, me viene persiguiendo desde que salí de su casa.

-¿Y qué haces por estos rumbos enano de Blancanieves?

-Vivo en la casa de puerta café.- Dijo señalando a la casa que está separada por dos casas de la mía.

-¿Somos vecinas y yo ni sabía? Creo que encerrarme en mi habitación no fue buena idea.

-¿Vives por aquí? Qué raro. No te había visto y a Trina tampoco. Bueno, no es como que lleve aquí mucho tiempo, solo tres días.

Nos sentamos a platicar en la acera, hablamos sobre mi tarde con Jade, sobre como jugué a ser admirador secreto, ella me dijo que donde vivía ella iba seguido a andar en patineta como se rompió un brazo y desde ahí no patina.

-¡Tori a cenar!- Dijo mi madre gritando.

-¡Ya voy! ¿Vienes?- Dije parándome y extendiéndole la mano para que ella también se parara.

-No gracias, tengo que ir con mis padres, pero nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Ella se va a su casa y yo a la mía.

-¿Y ella?- Dice mi mamá cuando entro a la casa.

-Es nueva en el vecindario y también en mi escuela, somos amigas.

La cena transcurre normal con Trina extrañamente callada y solo con una mascarilla.

Al despertarme lo hago con una gran sonrisa, porque ya es viernes y voy a pasar por Jade para ir a la escuela, no podría ser mejor. Después de bañarme y maquillarme me pongo lo primero que encuentro en el closet, unos simples jeans, unos converse, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de color negra. Rápidamente desayuno antes que todos e incluso salgo de la casa justo cuando todos van bajando para desayunar.

-Oh Victoria, que gusto verte, Angie ya fue a avisarle a Jade que estabas aquí. Tú y yo debemos hablar, mañana aquí en mi casa, Jade y Angie irán por las compras del mes y tú, Chris y yo tendremos una interesante reunión. Te quiero aquí a las 4 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Ahora me voy porque no quiero que Jade se entere de esto.- No me dio tiempo ni de responder y seguro estoy más pálida que Edward Cullen.

-¿Por qué tan pálida Vega? ¿Viste un fantasma?- Dice Jade llegando y sacándome del trance en el que estaba, para hacer que empezara a casi babear.

-No, solo vi a la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo parada frente a mí.

-Basta. ¿Por qué tienes esa manía de hacerme sonrojar?

-No lo sé, ¿Te molesta? Puedo intentar no hacerlo.

-Cállate, guarda mis cosas y vámonos.

Hago lo que me dice y nos subimos a la moto con ella abrazándome por la cintura. Al llegar a Hollywood Arts vuelve a ser la persona más fría del mundo conmigo y se va sin siquiera despedirse, aunque guarda su casco junto al mío. Durante el resto de las clases me estuvo ignorando, y yo no hice nada porque estaba muy confundida sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

-¿Por qué tan triste Victoria "Tori" Vega? ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-No Sikowitz, nada que quiera decir frente a todos.

-Bueno clase, nos vemos el lunes y les diré quien tiene que mejorar sus diseños, quien tiene oportunidades de punto extra y esas cosas. Y Tori, para la siguiente semana ya quiero ver a la Tori Vega normal o tendré que decirle a Lane y el llamara a tus padres.

-Está bien Sikowitz.

-Bien chicos, es su última clase, disfruten su fin de semana.

-¿Te llevo a casa Jade?- Le digo a Jade una vez que estamos en el estacionamiento con Cat

-No gracias Vega, voy a ir a casa de Cat, nos vemos otro día.

-Am…yo…bueno, nos vemos el lunes supongo. Trina, ¿Puedes llevarte la moto y yo el auto?- Detengo a mi hermana que pasaba frente a nosotras.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Quiero manejar el auto hoy, y tú querías la moto para tomarte fotos cerca del parque, ambas ganamos así.

-Bien, no haré preguntas y aprovechare que me la vas a prestar, y si ya se, el casco completamente negro no se usa. Nos vemos en la casa.- Cat y Jade aun no se suben al auto del hermano de Cat y yo sigo parada frente a ellas.

-Vamos, vives lejos y no tienes forma de irte a casa, yo te llevo a cambio de un beso.- Las tres escuchamos eso y volteamos al lugar de donde proviene la últimamente irritante voz de Beck.

-No gracias, tomaré el autobús o caminaré.

-Mira, será un grandioso primer beso, será conmigo, no puedes pedir nada mejor.

-Vámonos minion, hoy tengo auto, cosas que platicar contigo y tu casa queda en mi camino.- Le digo a Scarlet. Veo que Jade sube con Cat y azota la puerta.

-Gracias Tori, él es muy pesado. No sé si ha sido así siempre o solo últimamente, pero alguien debería bajarlo de la nube donde está.

-Pues según yo solo ha estado así últimamente, desde que le dan papeles de extra en películas casi famosas. Pero tienes razón, alguien debe bajarlo de su nube.

-¿Por qué pusiste a Jade celosa conmigo?

-No lo hice apropósito, Beck te estaba molestando, vivimos en la misma calle y no tenias como venirte, solo te quise traer.

-¿No llegaste en moto?

-Sí, pero todo el día he estado confundida y cuando pasa eso y tengo moto manejo hasta quedarme sin gasolina y no puedo hacer eso hoy, mañana tengo que hablar con el señor West y es necesario no estar castigada.

-Oh, suerte.- Dice bajando del auto.

-Gracias Scarlet, la necesitaré.

 **Pov Jade**

Hoy me porte distante con Vega, porque quería ver si era como Beck, en cuanto yo lo rechazaba un poco él se iba con la primera que se encontraba, pero Tori no lo hizo, hasta pareciera que se distanció del mundo. Hasta que llego el Hobbit ese y se fueron juntas, en parte fue culpa de Beck por venir molestándola, pero Tori la llevo a casa.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Tori?

-Porque mi mejor amiga me necesitaba. ¿Qué pasó con Trina?

-Ella ayer me dijo que le gustaba, y yo le dije que ella no me gustaba, pero porque yo quería decirle que me estaba enamorando de ella y eso no es gustar, eso es mucho más, pero no me dejo explicarle y se fue del lugar donde estábamos, y no sé como acercarme a ella.

-En esto del amor no soy experta, pero Vega si, podemos pedirle ayuda o algún consejo.

-¿Uno sobre como soportar que la persona que te gusta te rechace en la escuela y se porte diferente cuando están fuera de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-No soy tonta Jade, llegaron muy juntas y cuando te bajaste de la moto te distanciaste de ella.

-Temo no ser lo suficiente para ella.

-Creo que quien debe decidir eso será ella. Habla con ella sobre todas tus duda, estará feliz de responderte todo si eso significa una oportunidad de algo serio contigo.

"Hola princesa, hoy estuviste distante y te di tu espacio, pero no sé si hice bien. ¿Debí acercarme? Perdóname, a veces soy muy torpe y no se reaccionar. Te quiero."

"Todo está bien Vega, pero tenemos que hablar en persona, no es nada malo, pero debemos hacerlo."

"Perfecto hermosa, ¿Quieres ir mañana temprano a hacer algo? Debo quedar libre antes de las 4 porque al parecer tu padre me quiere matar o algo así."

"Pasa por mí a la una de la tarde, vamos por un café o helado, platicamos y luego regresamos rápido."

-¿Cat? ¿Es normal estar emocionada por salir con alguien a quien ya conoces pero pareciera que no?

-Ay Jadey, saldrás con Tori y estás nerviosa por eso.

-Cállate Cat.

-Mandona. Pediré la pizza para comer.

Cuando llego a mi casa todos están cenando, pero como estuve todo el día con Cat yo ya cené, así que solo me voy a mi habitación a dormir.

 **Capítulo algo corto, pero es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Liz West Vega: Creo que si he visto bolas de algodón amarillas. Beck, ya casi, solo espera un poco más y ya. Todos en esta vida necesitamos a alguien como Tori. Ups, yo no sabía que tenias hambre, ¿Te digo una cosa? cuando lo escribí yo también moría de hambre. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta especialmente a ti ¿Quieres al amor de tu vida en esta historia? (If you know what i mean). Bye.**

 **Megan: Gracias por el cometario, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste, y Beck como ya lo dije en la repuesta de arriba ya casi tendrá su merecido. Intentaré hacer capítulos más largos, pero no prometo nada. Lo único que si puedo decir es que quizá actualice más rápido.**

 **Marilinn: Aquí tienes este corto capítulo y pronto tendrás la charla Tori-señor West con el pequeño hermano de Jade ahí también.**

 **Guest: Gracias :3**

 **renata pozo: no molestas, gracias por comentar, gracias a ti por leerme.**

 **Soledad Infinita: Aquí hay uno más (que espero te haya gustado), y ahora si comenzaran las cosas con ese par.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: No me presiones jajaja (no es cierto si presioname), lamento si se te hizo larga la espera pero estaba en finales en la escuela.**

 **Guest: Claro que lo seguire.**

 **Bueno, esos son todos (creo). Los quiero. Se cuidan, hasta el próximo capítulo, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

-Hija despierta, vamos a desayunar en familia.- Desayuno en familia, desde que mis padres volvieron a ser una pareja siempre estamos juntos en la mesa, o al menos casi siempre. Me hago una simple coleta y bajo aun en pijama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Jade?

-Voy a salir con Tori por un helado y luego regresaré aquí.

-¿Y a quién le pediste permiso?

-¿Puedo salir con Tori papá?

-Sí, solo ten cuidado. Ten.- Me dice extendiéndome un billete de veinte dólares.

-Gracias.

-No es mucho pero te alcanza para tu helado.

Después del desayuno familiar y que mi madre hiciera que limpiáramos toda la casa ya es medio día, justo una hora para que Tori llegue y no sé ni que me voy a poner.

-Jade, nosotros vamos a visitar a tu tía, regresamos a las tres y media.- Dice mi madre saliendo, no me sorprende porque son planes que ya tenían, pero yo no voy porque mi tía no me agrada.

Me meto a bañar y cuando salgo me pongo una blusa un poco holgada negra y un pantalón de igual color. Justo cuando terminé de maquillarme sonó el timbre y sabiendo quien podría ser abrí muy rápido.

-Hola hermosa.- Dijo Tori en cuanto me vio, ella se ve muy bien solo trae una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Vega?

-A donde tú quieras, hoy decides tú.

-Bien, entonces vamos por un helado, pero vamos caminando.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio y cuando llegamos a la heladería ella fue a pedir y yo iba a apartar una mesa, pero antes de alejarme logré escuchar algo que me hizo volver a ella.

-¿Qué te parece si te dejo los helados gratis a tu amiga y a ti, y luego tu y yo tenemos una cita?- Dijo el tipo que atendía.

-¿Sabes? Podemos comprar el helado e ir a disfrutarlo al parque de enfrente.- Dije llegando con Tori y haciendo que me abrazara por los hombros.

-Claro hermosa.- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

El de los helados nos los entrego, Tori pago ambos aunque le dije que traía dinero para pagar y me dijo que otro día podía pagar yo. Nos fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca que ahí estaba. En silencio nos acabamos los helados, y a pesar de que no era incomodo decidí acabar con el silencio.

-Vega, ayer me distancie de ti, porque me da miedo que solo estés conmigo por ser algo difícil de conseguir, convirtiéndome en un gran reto, no sería la primera vez que me pasa y…

-No, yo no lo hago porque sea algo difícil. Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, con el tiempo eso fue cambiando y me empecé a enamorar, cada vez que me dejabas entrar a tu mundo era especial para mí. Solo que tenias novio, y cuando terminaste con el yo no sabía cómo acercarme, no estaba en mis planes hacerlo, incluso la primera vez que te llego una carta me sorprendí.- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No la pusiste tú esa vez?- Me puse nerviosa y aparte la mirada, aunque luego la volví a ver.

-No directamente, fue Trina, después se unió Cat y era una forma de no quedarme con mis sentimientos. Todo lo que te han dado es cierto, siempre estoy pensando en ti.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?

-Eres hermosa.- Sin poder resistirlo más me acerco a sus labios y nos besamos dulcemente.

Al separarnos ninguna dijo nada, pero yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro, y ella paso su mano por mi cintura.

-Cat está enamorada de Trina, y tu tonta hermana piensa que no es así. Cat está triste.

-Así que por eso está tan callada, hablaré con ella, mi hermana puede ser odiosa a veces, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Pero si me ignora puedes hacer lo que dijiste de golpearla con un sartén, puede que así entre en razón.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que digo?

-Sí, casi siempre.

-Como sea Vega, son las 3:30 y debes estar en casa a las 4:00 según entendí. Y mi casa está a veinte minutos caminando. Tomemos un taxi.

-No, tú dijiste que viniéramos caminando y ahora nos vamos caminando.

A mitad de camino me doy cuenta que Tori viene pensando en algo y su mano se acerca a la mía, pero después la aparta. Creo que quiere tomarme de la mano y le da miedo mi reacción. Sin pensarlo mucho le tomo la mano yo y ella se sorprende pero sonríe.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

-Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-Como sea. Vega, ¿Qué son tú y Scarlet?

-Yo humana, Scarlet un hobbit.

-En serio Tori.

-Solo somos amigas, apenas y la conozco, vive en mi calle y por eso la lleve ayer. No deberías ponerte celosa, solo tengo ojos para ti.

-No estaba celosa.

A las cuatro en punto estamos frente a mi casa y en ese momento sale mi padre.

-Me sorprendes Victoria, cuatro en punto. Jade tu madre está en la cocina, creo que ya se van a comprar cosas al supermercado.

Entramos todos a la casa y Tori se sienta en el sofá que es para una sola persona. Mi madre me avisa que ya nos vamos y me despido de mi padre y de mi hermano con un simple adiós, pero cuando voy con Tori le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Suerte, aún necesitamos más citas para ver si esto va a funcionar.

 **Pov Tori**

-Bien Victoria, yo solo quiero saber que intenciones tienes con mi hija.- Dice el señor West una vez que su esposa e hija se fueron.

-Señor West, esto sonará muy cliché, pero yo solo quiero que su hija sea feliz. Por supuesto que sería un sueño para mí si ella decide que quiere algo conmigo, pero si no es así no me importaría, porque sabré que puse todo de mi parte para hacerla feliz.

-Jade es mi pequeña, es mi princesa y perdí comunicación con ella que no sé cómo recuperar. Desde que llegaste a su vida poco a poco se va abriendo más conmigo, antes de ti nunca me había invitado a ver ninguna obra, tú le diste esa seguridad, cuando se enteró que la escuela no la quería producir ella estaba mal, pero lo arreglaste para que tuviera su gran noche. Jade es difícil de tratar, su ex novio la trataba como si fuera un trofeo algunas veces, o le decía que hacer y cómo comportarse.

-Eso no pasará conmigo señor West, si me enamore de ella fue por su forma de ser, sé que hay más detrás de esa mascara fría que le enseña a todo mundo, pero no seré yo quien la haga quitársela, ella decidirá cuándo es el momento.

-En realidad estas muy enamorada de ella.

-Muchísimo.

-Ya lo sabía, cada que vienes a la casa la ves con mucho amor, y ella también te quiere mucho. Solo quería comprobar que no me estaba equivocando al dejarte entrar en mi casa.

-Muchas gracias por la confianza señor West.

-Eso sí, si le haces daño lo lamentaras.- Dijo el pequeño West.

-Tengo eso muy en claro Chris.

-¿Quieren jugar carreras mientras llegan mi madre y mi hermana?

Pase un rato jugando con el señor West y Chris hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Jade cargando bolsas que rápidamente le quite para llevarlas yo a la mesa. Después hice lo mismo con las que traía la señora West.

-Gracias Tori, tú sí que eres atenta, no como otros.- Dijo la señora West viendo a su esposo, pero él y Chris estaban muy ocupados jugando.

-¡Ja! Al fin le ganamos a Tori.- Exclamó el pequeño West.

-No vale, abandoné el juego.

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, por eso ahora eres último lugar…¿Cómo ganaste si perdiste esta carrera?- Dijo ahora el señor West.

-Porque en las anteriores había ganado, así que mi puntaje es más alto aun quedando en último lugar.

-Bueno, ven a seguir jugando.- Iba a ir con Chris y el señor West.

-Vega, dicen los chicos que si quieres ir al Karaoke hoy.

-Sí, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos. ¿Quieres acompañarme a dejar la moto y de ahí nos vamos en taxi al Karaoke con Scarlet y Trina?

-¿No podemos dejar al minion?

-No, también es mi amiga.

Caminamos hacia la salida hablando entre nosotras hasta que la voz del padre de Jade nos interrumpe.

-La quiero aquí a más tardar a las diez de la noche, son las seis, tienen mucho tiempo.

-No se preocupe señor West, tendrá a su hija sana y salva a esa hora.

Fuimos a dejar la moto en mi casa y salimos en Taxi con Trina y Scarlet al Karaoke Dokie, lugar donde podemos entrar porque el dueño así lo decidió después de ver que dejar que el público decidiera le traía más ganancias porque venía más gente a la que le gustaba cantar.

Con nuestros amigos la pasamos muy bien, Trina extrañamente se adapto a nosotros y la plática fue normal. Cuando terminamos los alimentos cada quien se iba a su casa. Como el Karaoke no está tan lejos de mi casa Trina, Scarlet, Jade y yo decidimos caminar, de ahí yo llevaría a Jade a su casa en la moto. Cuando llegamos a mi casa Scarlet se despidió y fue hacía la suya, después lleve a Jade a su casa.

-Fue un día muy agradable Vega.

-Mucho, nos vemos el lunes Jade. ¿Puedo pasar por ti para ir a la escuela?

-Sí, sí puedes pasar por mí el lunes.- Me acerque a ella con la intención de darle un beso en los labios cuando un carraspeo hizo que me alejar.

-Nueve cuarenta y cinco ¿Estás tratando de quedar bien conmigo Victoria?

-Tal vez. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Un poco nada más. Ya, despídete y vete, ya es tarde para que estés en la calle.

-Oh si claro, adiós hermosa.- Le doy un beso en la frente a Jade.

Le doy la mano al señor West para despedirme y me voy a mi casa.

 **Otro capítulo corto porque no quería dejarlos mucho y no voy a poder entrar si no hasta el miércoles o jueves.**

 **Marilinn: Nervios jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no creo que a Scarlet le siga gustando Beck, y ya falta poco para que lo bajen de su nube.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Aquí tienes la plática señor West-Tori, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **GreenApple86: Si, es algo que salió de casi de la nada, pqeo le pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea entretenida.**

 **Megan: Si, yo conozco el sentimiento de seguir historias incompletas y que tarden en actualizar. Claro que tomo todo lo que dijiste como crítica constructiva, a final de cuentas no soy experta, y solo se aprende a escribir haciéndolo y tomando en cuenta las opiniones de los demás. Jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado tu mango.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade.**

-¡Mamá! No encuentro mi maquillaje, nada de nada.

-Ay hija, ayer que fuimos con tu abuela lo dejaste en su casa.

-Pero, Beck dijo que sin maquillaje no soy guapa. Y no quiero que Tori me vea fea…Agh…maldita memoria la mía.

-No maldigas, por un día que estés sin maquillarte no pasará nada, trataré de que cuando llegues ya tengas tus cosas. Ten, lo único que tengo extra y eso porque compre dos es una máscara para pestañas. Abajo está servido ya el desayuno, te esperamos.

Me pongo la máscara de pestañas después de arreglarlas, y parece como si no trajera nada de maquillaje. Necesito delineador y sombras. Sin muchos ánimos bajo con mi familia. Cuando termino mi segundo waffle suena el timbre, voy a abrir y me encuentro con Tori, quien trae una blusa blanca, jeans y una chamarra de cuero, eso sin olvidar su par de converse. Yo solo traigo una camisa a cuadros roja cerrada, unos jeans negros y botas.

-¡Tori!, deja de babear y saluda como es debido.- Dijo mi hermano pues ella no deja de verme como si fuera lo más hermoso en esta tierra.

-Ah, sí claro. Hola bonita.- Me da un beso en la frente y con sus ojos me pide permiso para entrar, y yo solo me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar. Saluda a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, con Chris choca los puños y a mi padre le da la mano.

-Hola Tori, ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No señora West, muchas gracias, pero acabo de desayunar. Solo venía por Jade para ir a la escuela.- Dice viéndome de nuevo como si solo yo existiera.

-Subo por mi mochila y nos vamos.- Le digo mientras intento que el sonrojo de mis mejillas baje un poco.

-Y pensar que ella creía que se vería mal sin maquillarse como normalmente.

-Jade es hermosa, como sea, con maquillaje, sin él, en pijama, como sea es perfecta.- Escuche eso desde las escaleras y me hizo sonreír.

-Tú eres linda también Vega, ahora vámonos.- Le digo tomando su mano y arrastrándola fuera de mí casa.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos portamos normal, nada de cosas cariñosas, pero tampoco la ignoro. A la hora del almuerzo todos estamos esperando la pizza que Beck pidió, cuando el repartidor llega además de las pizzas a mi me da una hoja con algo escrito, y se va antes de poder cuestionarlo.

-¿Es el repartidor? ¿Por el repartidor no quisiste volver conmigo?- Ignoro su comentario y en silencio leo la carta.

 _"¿Creíste que dejaría de hacer esto?...Pues estabas muy equivocada. Quizá sean unas líneas algo extrañas, pero al final comprenderás._

 _Jamás imagine sentir tanto amor por alguien así como lo siento por ti.  
A veces pienso que debí hacer algo realmente bueno para que la vida te pusiera en mi camino.  
Dos veces me has besado y juro que he tocado el cielo.  
Eres ese algo que me mantiene con vida._

 _Tú me puedes pedir cualquier cosa y lo haré siempre.  
Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites._

 _Aunque no funcione lo nuestro yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.  
Meses ocultando lo que sentía y al fin lo sabes.  
Ojalá no creas que estoy demente por hacer esto._

 _Un poco raro ¿no? Léelo de nuevo, pero solo las primeras letras de cada línea. Tal vez es pronto para decirlo, pero es lo que siento."_

Debo estar muy sonrojada y siento que tengo los ojos con lágrimas queriendo salir, pero esto es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho o escrito alguna vez. Sigo la instrucción del final y al leer cada primer letra se forma: "JADE TE AMO".

Volteo a ver a Vega y tiene la mirada un poco baja, sin dar explicaciones ni enseñarle la carta a mis amigos la tomo del brazo y la arrastro conmigo.

-¿Por qué Tori siempre tiene que pagar cuando algo te pasa?- Gritó Rex.

-¡Cállate títere!- Le dije de vuelta.

Al llegar al armario del conserje nos encierro y ella comienza a hablar.

-Mira Jade…no tienes que decir nada…yo sé que no sien…

Antes de que siga hablando la interrumpo poniendo mis labios sobre los de ella, ella pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y yo rodeo su cuello con los míos. Antes de separarnos completamente hago algo que he querido hacer desde el primer beso que le di. Con mis dientes delicadamente muerdo su labio inferior y tiro de él, cuando abro mis ojos al separarnos completamente veo que ella aun mantiene cerrados los suyos, lentamente los abre y ambas nos sonreímos.

-Eres muy cursi Tori, pero me gusta. Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba.

-La idea era sorprenderte.

-No lo esperaba porque pensé que ahora que tenías oportunidades ya no necesitarías hacerlo.

-No quiero dejar de hacerlo. Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas cuando te llegan o las lees.

-Jade, por favor no mates a Tori y vengan a comer.- Dijo Cat desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya vamos Cat, no hagas caras princesa, en la tarde podemos pasar juntas todo el tiempo que quieras. – Me dice al ver que yo no quería ir con nuestros amigos. Le mando a mi padre un mensaje diciéndole que estaría con Tori en la tarde y caminamos al café Asfalto.

Después del almuerzo donde a Beck lo llamaron de una producción y el los cito frente a la casa Vega todos vamos a clase de Sikowitz.

-Beck, escuché que te buscaban para un papel en una película.

-Sí, y los cité frente a la casa de Tori porque cerca de ahí hay un parque que puede servir para la locación que ellos buscaban. Y necesito un lugar donde lucirme, soy quien necesitan para el papel y no lo voy a desaprovechar.

-Bueno, suerte con eso Beck. Hoy les quiero decir que quienes tienen oportunidades para el punto extra son Tori y Jade, también André y Cat. Para el viernes los quiero ya a color y todo como un programa de mano de teatro. Los demás son buenos, así que esos tienen medio punto.

Al finalizar la clase todos fuimos al estacionamiento, y nos encontramos con Trina.

-Vamos Scarlet, voy para el mismo lugar, así me presentas a tus padres y te doy tu primer beso.

-Dije que no Beck. Me iré en autobús, tú ni siquiera traes tu auto porque está en el taller.

-Pero podemos ir juntos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Scarlet? Vives cerca de mi casa y traigo mucho espacio en el auto.

-Sí, gracias Trina.

-¿Tori puedo ir a tu casa con Jade y contigo?- Tori me voltea a ver para ver que digo yo y solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Si puedes, pero no te puedo llevar. Solo podemos ir dos personas en la moto, y ya iba a llevar a Jade.

-Oh, no importa entonces.- Dice con cara triste y ya sé que quiere lograr con esto.

-Yo…am…yo te puedo llevar, ya voy a llevar a Scarlet, tú también puedes ir.

-Gracias Trina.- Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y se sube en el lugar del copiloto. Bien jugado pelirroja.

-¿Qué tan seguro es ir en un auto con Cat celosa?- Dice Scarlet cuando Trina se va con Cat.

-Si bien te va solo te ignorará y llamará la atención de Trina todo el camino. ¿Y cómo sabes que está celosa?

-Ya te lo dije Tori, soy buena viendo las personalidades de las personas.- Se va con Trina y Cat y yo subo con Tori a la moto.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que las demás y vamos a la casa Vega. Tori hace limonada para todas y estamos en un silencio incomodo Cat matando con la mirada a Scarlet, y la comprendo, esa enana es bonita y cuando estaba con Tori las primeras veces yo también la quería lejos.

-Yo, voy a mi casa por algo, ahorita regreso.- Dice ella al sentirse incómoda.

-Sí, yo iré a mi habitación un rato. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan. Bajaré para comer cuando lleguen mis padres.

Cuando Scarlet y Trina se van Cat se suelta a llorar.

-Ya no me quiere. Es porque Scarlet es más bonita ¿verdad?

-No Cat, mi hermana solo está herida porque piensa que no la quieres.

-¿Y qué hago para arreglar eso?

-Sube y dile lo que en verdad sientes. Si te rechaza Jade y yo la golpeamos.

Cat sube y yo me recuesto en las piernas de Tori mientras ella deja tiernas caricias en mi pelo y rostro. Estoy por dormirme cuando escuchamos un grito de afuera.

-¡No!, ¡Ayuda!

-No pidas ayuda, solo es un beso no te haré nada malo. Nadie me ha negado un beso y no serás la primera.- Al escuchar la voz de Beck nos paramos del sofá y salimos de la casa.

-Pero no quiero. Y según sé Tori una vez te negó un beso.- Beck está acorralando a Scarlet contra un carro estacionado en la casa de enfrente.

-Sí, pero ya le había dado uno mucho antes aunque fuera actuado. Pero de ti sería tu primer beso.

Estamos a una distancia un poco lejos y yo no traigo zapatos. Tori iba a ir, pero alguien fue más rápido y tirando el café frio que traía en las manos corrió hasta empujar a Beck.

-Oye, ella dijo que no.- El chico se ve un poco más fuerte que Beck y tiene un rostro algo familiar para mí, pero no le tomamos atención y una vez que ya traigo zapatos vamos con Scarlet.

-Es mi novia, no te metas en esto.

-Podrá ser lo que quieras, pero si una mujer dice no, es no y punto.

-¿La has visto? Incluso alguien como tú sin conocerla perderías el control con tal de ser su primer beso.

-No, no la he visto, pero así sea modelo debes respetar un no.

-Señor Oliver, ¿para ver estas escenitas es que nos citó aquí?

-No, señor Smith, todo es una confusión.- Beck se queda discutiendo con los productores a los que citó aquí y el chico viene a nosotras.

-¿Estás bien?- Dice apoyando su mano en el hombro de Scarlet. Ella deja de abrazar a Tori y levanta la vista hacía él. El rostro de ambos muestra un poco de confusión pero después ella lo abraza con demasiada fuerza.

-Estaba muy equivocada cuando pensé que al mudarme me dejarías de molestar.

-No tienes tanta suerte pulga. Al parecer el mundo es muy pequeño y terminaste viviendo en la misma calle que mi familia.- Bien, estoy muy confundida, pero Tori se ve aun más confundida que yo.

 **POV Tori.**

-¿Se conocen?- Dije ya no pudiendo aguantar mi curiosidad.

-Sí, era mi vecina en Nueva York… Espera ¿Se conocen?

-Es nueva en la escuela y mi amiga.

-Al parecer la única que no sabe quién es él soy yo.- Dijo Jade algo confundida.

-No sé si recuerdes que dije que tenía un hermano que se había ido a vivir a Nueva York. Pues está frente a ti.

-Oh, así que es Josh.

-Sí, hola Jade, yo he oído mucho de ti. Me alegra conocerte.

-Lo mismo para ti, supongo.

-¡No me puedes decir que no, soy lo que buscaban para el papel!- Escuchamos a Beck gritar.

-Si puedo hacerlo, no eres indispensable, además no cumples con el requisito de tocar la guitarra y eso es muy necesario.

-No me pueden remplazar.

-Chico, ¿Cantas?

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Sabes tocar algo?

-Piano, batería, guitarra, bajo, trompeta…

-La puerta…- Dijo Scarlet y el solo la vio con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ve mañana a esta dirección y hablamos.- Dijo el señor dándole una tarjeta a Josh, después se sube a su auto y se va junto a sus acompañantes.

-Agh, inútiles, vámonos de aquí amor.- Dijo intentando jalar a Scarlet.

-Ella no es tu novia.- Dijo Josh poniéndola tras él.

-Si así fuera sabrías su color favorito y su segundo nombre.

-¿Y tú quien eres para defenderla?

-Soy su ¿amigo?...no sé, es complicado, pero también soy hermano de Tori. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu cara.

-¿Qué de mi cara? Ni me tocaste, solo es una cortada en el labio por la caída.

-Ah, ¿ya eras así de feo? Me alegra saber que no fue mi culpa.- Scarlet se ríe, y Beck se va bastante enojado.

Nosotros vamos hacía mi casa y cuando entramos todo está en silencio. Subimos con Trina y ella está dormida abrazando a Cat. Bajamos de nuevo a la sala de estar y Jade vuelve a su posición anterior de acostarse en mis piernas.

-Oye pulga, adivina que, ya viviré aquí de nuevo, ¿ves como el destino quiere que te moleste por siempre?- Le dijo Josh a Scarlet.

-Pues que mala suerte tengo, yo que pensé que ya me había librado de ti.

-Jaja, muy graciosa enana, ven, vamos a ver si sigues siendo tan buena en el juego de baile.

Se pusieron a jugar en medio de la sala y Jade se quedo dormida, así que con cuidado quite su cabeza de mis piernas y me paré. La levante en brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto. La iba a dejar ahí, pero yo también tenía sueño así que me dormí con ella.

-Tori, hija despierta, ya vamos a comer. Y despierta a Jade también, Josh y Scarlet ya pusieron la mesa, y Trina y Cat ya están abajo. Lo bueno es que hice suficiente comida y todos podremos comer de ahí.

-Jade, despierta princesa.

-No quiero.

-Pero tenemos que comer.

-No.- Se ve tan tierna encogiéndose en la cama que me dan ganas de besarla. Empiezo con un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, y luego en sus labios.

-Despierta hermosa.- Le digo parando mis cortos besos por un momento y luego continúo con ellos.

-Está bien, me has convencido, vamos.

Después de que bajáramos tuvimos una comida bastante agradable con mi familia, claro después de que mientras servía la comida le supliqué a mi madre que no le dijera a Jade nada sobre nuestra ¿relación?

 **Hola, perdónenme por no haber subido capitulo antes pero estuve algo ocupada con cosas de la escuela. Pero este es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro como recompensa.**

 **Marilinn: Tori es muy linda con Jade, necesito alguien así en mi vida jaja, lamento tardar demasiado con el capítulo.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Aquí tienes un capítulo más.**

 **Liz West Vega: Jaja el señor West aquí es diferente a como normalmente lo ponen. Esperabas un capítulo pronto y me tarde, el amor de tu vida ha llegado.**

 **Vanes Izumi: Tori merecía el beso pero el señor West interrumpió.**

 **renata pozo: Si habrá, y ahora tal vez un poco más seguido, pero primero debo acabar los exámenes. Ya no faltan muchos.**

 **En realidad debería estar estudiando, pero las ideas no dejaban de llegar así que mejor terminé el capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Nos encontrábamos en el café Asfalto, yo comía una ensalada al igual que Jade, Trina y Cat no estaban en la mesa, Robbie solo estaba tomando café con una dona y André tenía un sándwich.

-¿Pueden creer que los de la película me remplazaron por no saber tocar la guitarra?- Dijo Beck mientras se sentaba junto a André.

-¿No se supone que tu papel era el de el chico que toca la guitarra en el parque? ¿El de la escena donde el protagonista se da cuenta que ama a la chica?

-Sí, pero no era necesario saber tocar guitarra.

-¿A no?

-Pudieron pagarle a alguien más para que tocara y yo solo fingía hacerlo.

-¿Y porque pagarían de más sabiendo que podían conseguir a alguien que si tocara?

-Oh, bueno tienes razón André, pero igual no puedo creer que me remplazaran con un idiota que me rompió el labio.

-Bueno sirvió de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Te diste cuenta que no eres indispensable y te has bajado un poco de la nube en la que vivías.- Dijo Scarlet sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y así ya te gusto?

-No, me agradas, pero solo un poco. Tori ¿hoy vas a estar en tu casa como a las 8?

-No creo Scar, tengo cena en…- Le iba a contestar, pero Jade me piso muy fuerte. Sé porque es, Jade no quiere que le digamos a nadie que estamos teniendo algo, Robbie y Beck no saben que yo soy quien dejo las cartas y todo, y André piensa que Jade me rechazó, incluso Cat y Tirna piensan que no hemos avanzado en casi nada y que mejor solo somos amigas, solo Scarlet sabe, porque es a la que le digo mis dudas y lo que pasa.

-¿En..?, vamos latina, no tengo tu tiempo.

-No seas entrometido Rex, tengo que ir a una cena importante y ya.

El resto del día pasa normal y a la hora de la salida levo a Jade a su casa, y desde el almuerzo ha estado muy callada.

-Te veo al rato bonita.

-Si Vega, gracias por traerme.- Me da un corto beso en la mejilla y se mete a su casa, me voy a la mía para arreglarme y hacer la tarea antes de la cena, aunque es viernes, el fin de semana tengo que ir con mis abuelos paternos.

A las ocho en punto me encuentro frente a la casa West, lugar donde cenaremos porque sus padres me invitaron. Pasamos una cena muy agradable, y Jade y yo subimos a su habitación.

-Lamento arruinar tus planes con "Scar", puedes irte a rogarle que pase contigo el resto de la noche.

-¿Por qué dices eso Jade?

-Vamos, últimamente tu y yo no estamos nada bien, tú no estás bien con que yo no quiera gritarle al mundo que estoy contigo.

-Sí, bueno, me incomoda un poco, pero solo porque son nuestros amigos y les quiero decir lo que pasa en mi vida.

-Pues lárgate con Scarlet, y grítale al mundo que andas con ella.

-Pero, yo no la quiero a ella, y por favor no grites ni hagas escenas, tus padres están abajo.

-Pues vete con Scarlet, seguramente ella no hará escenitas y no te gritará.

-Agh tienes razón, me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir.

-Si no quieres discutir no sé porque estás conmigo.

Deje sus palabras en el aire, y solamente baje por las escaleras encontrándome a los señores West.

-Lamento los gritos, yo…no se qué pasa…nos vemos después…supongo.

-Tori, es tarde, mejor quédate, te puede pasar algo.

-No señora, está claro que su hija no me quiere cerca y no sé porque, pensé que todo estaba bien, que aunque las cosas iban lento estábamos bien, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Tori, ni nosotros sabemos que pasa, Jade se ha estado comportando extraño estas últimas dos semanas. Pero deberías quedarte aquí, Angie tiene razón, te puede pasar algo.

-Tranquilo señor West, estaré bien.

Tres calles después de la casa West me detuve en un alto, venía en moto y eran más de las once de la noche, el semáforo cambio a verde, arranque y justo a mitad de la calle escuche una fuerte bocina de auto, voltee y solo vi una cegadora luz blanca. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, mi moto no sé donde había quedado, solo había silencio en la calle, alguien se arrastraba con quejidos hacía mi.

-No…no te mueras Tori, vendrán por nosotros, perdóname, no…no…no debí beber tanto…per…perdí el control y los frenos…no respondían.

Abrí los ojos un poco y vi a Beck con la cara llena de sangre y rasguños, estaba llorando, su auto era un desastre, terminó en un poste de luz. Mis ojos pesaban y mejor dormiría.

-No…Tori…no…eres mi mejor amiga… no lo hagas…te necesitamos…Jade te necesita.

Jade, mi hermoso ángel caído. Sirenas y Beck cayendo a mi lado es lo último que escuche antes de dormirme.

 **Pov Jade.**

Me dormí pensando en que no debí ser tan cruel con Tori, ella es lo más bonito que tengo y yo fui una idiota con ella, pero he tenido pesadillas muy fuertes, me hacen dudar y tener miedo de ser lo que soy.

 _ **~Sueño~**_

 _-Ella es muy bonita.- Dijo una pequeña Jade de 7 años._

 _-No, las niñas no deben pensar que las otras niñas son bonitas, yo te enseñare a ser una buena niña.- Un señor muy fuerte, que no era su padre dejaba golpes en la pequeña._

 _ **~Fin del sueño~**_

-¡No!,¡No!, por favor ya no.- Me desperté sobresaltada ¿Qué es todo eso?

-¿Jade?, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Chris, todo bien, regresa a dormir, por favor no le digas nada a nuestros padres.

A la mañana siguiente yo no había dormido nada, había tratado de hablar con Tori como a las tres de la mañana, escuchar su voz, que me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero me mandaba a buzón cada que lo intentaba.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y mis padres bajaban a desayunar, ya estábamos todos en la mesa, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Buenos días?...Con habla con su padre…yo…si…yo le digo, gracias.- Mi padre toma la llamada y cuando la corta está pálido.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Beck y Tori están en el hospital.

 **Yo lamento haber tardado, pero se descompuso mi computadora y había escrito en un cuaderno los capítulos que siguen, y pues transcribirlos es tardado, pero ya regresé.**

 **Yo perdí sus reviews porque me llegan al correo y no los encuentro por ningún lado, pero les puedo asegurar que los leí cada uno de ellos. El siguiente capítulo les juro que si contesto sus reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade.**

A pesar de que el hospital no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa el camino se me hizo eterno.

Cuando llegamos, en la sala de espera de ahí estaban los señores Vega junto a sus hermanos Josh y Trina y justo del otro lado de la sala los padres de Beck, tenía que decidir con quién ir, si con la familia de mi "algo" o con la familia de mi mejor amigo, luego novio para terminar en amigo idiota, decidí que iba a ir con la familia de Beck primero para después poder quedarme con los Vega, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso salió un señor en bata blanca.

-¿Familiares de Victoria Vega?

-Somos nosotros.- Dijo la señora Vega con tono preocupado, mis padres y yo nos acercamos, a Chris lo dejamos con mi abuela porque no puede entrar al hospital.

-Señora, su hija es una persona muy fuerte, o tiene motivos muy fuertes para luchar por su vida, el 97% de las personas que sufren un impacto como el que su hija recibió no viven para contarlo.- ¿Impacto? De que hablan, yo no sé nada, a mí solo me dijeron que Tori estaba en el hospital.

-¿Eso significa que está bien?- Dice su padre con esperanza.

-No exactamente, sigue en terapia intensiva y se encuentra en estado de coma, afortunadamente tenía el casco puesto y no hubo lesiones en su cerebro.

-¡NO!, Mi bebé no.- La señora Vega no aguantó más y termino llorando abrazada a su esposo.

-¿Despertara?- Dijo Josh bastante afectado, también llorando y abrazando a Trina.

-Eso depende de ella, no de mí. Lo lamento.

-¿Pue…puedo pasar a verla?

-Familiares pueden pasar, pero uno a la vez, y debo advertirles que no se ve nada bien, hay cicatrices por todo lo que se alcance a ver de su cuerpo, y su cara tiene algunos rasguños, y está entubada y hay muchos cables alrededor.

-¿Pero no dijo que estaba bien?

-Se encuentra estable, pero necesitamos estarla monitoreando y por eso los cables, el entubado es porque no puede respirar por su cuenta aún, hubo órganos bastante dañados, pero ya no hay que preocuparse por eso.

-¿Qué sabe del otro chico?- ¿Otro chico? Realmente necesito saber que pasó.

-No tengo esa información, yo estuve toda la noche operando a su hija, y aun si la tuviera no puedo dársela señor.

-Casi mata a mi princesa, y se encuentra en coma por su culpa, solo quiero saber si es consciente de lo que hizo.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido no se sabe nada, tendríamos que esperar a que alguno de los dos pueda decirnos que pasó exactamente.- Dijo el doctor viendo con pena al señor Vega.

-¿Doctor puedo ver a mi hija?- Preguntó la señora Vega con lágrimas en los ojos.

La señora se retiro de la sala junto con el doctor y mi madre me abrazó.

-Sé que es un mal momento para conocernos señor, pero verá soy la madre de Jade y esta mañana hablaron del hospital diciéndonos que Beck y Tori se encontraban aquí.

-¿Beck?- Pregunto Trina confundida.

-Sí, bueno eso me dije…

Se quedo callado dos oficiales de policía entraron a la sala y nos dijeron que todos fuéramos los familiares de Beck y Tori a la habitación que nos señalaban, fuimos y ahí dentro estaba Beck, bastante mal a mi parecer.

-No harán nada sin la presencia de mi abogado.- Dijo el padre de Beck al comprender lo que sucedía.

-Papá, déjalo así, igual tienen que saber todos lo que pasó.- Hablo Beck haciendo gestos por el dolor.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido y díganos lo que pasó en el accidente.- Las cosas empezaron a cuadrar, y creo tener una idea de lo que pasó, realmente espero estar equivocada, por el bien de Beck.

-Yo iba saliendo de un bar, un bar del que me sacaron a patadas al ver que era menor de edad, pero no me importo nada porque ya estaba bastante ebrio, tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje a mi casa, yo jamás pensé que mis frenos no responderían y mucho menos pasó por mi mente que Tori iría pasando justo en el momento equivocado. La vi…la…la vi salir disparada de la moto, baje del auto como pude y llame al 911, fui con ella a….a rogarle que no muriera…había sangre por todos lados y ya no sabía si era mía o de ella, estaba desesperado, la ayuda tardaba mucho, luego todo se desvaneció ante mis ojos y desperté aquí con mucho dolor. Ya me dijo un doctor lo que pasó con Tori, y…y…y yo me siento un estúpido, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa y solo tengo heridas casi superficiales, no puedo mover una pierna, pero me dijeron que con rehabilitación quedara normal, tengo rasguños, pero ella…ella está en coma…y es mi mejor amiga.

-Beck Oliver, lamento informarte que en cuanto salgas de aquí saldrá una orden de arresto, tendrás que pagar la multa establecida por manejar bajo influencia del alcohol, y el arresto será por la demanda de los Vega en tu contra.

-¿Qué hacen tantas personas aquí?, Fuera, solo podrán quedarse los familiares del paciente.

Todos salimos y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que la señora Vega salió, hizo algo que pensé que no haría, me abrazó y me dijo algo al oído.

-Ya hable con las personas de aquí, pero como tienes solo 16 años no puedes pasar hasta que deje de estar en terapia intensiva, ve a tu casa, descansa, avísales a los demás si quieres, y cuando puedas pasar te avisaré.

-Gracias señora Vega.

Llegamos a casa y mis padre fue por mi hermano mientras que mi mamá me dijo que me haría un té para que me tranquilizara pues desde que supe lo del coma de Tori no he dejado de llorar. Porque todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera peleado con ella no se habría ido a casa.

 **Yo realmente lamento los corazones rotos que este capítulo haya dejado, es un poco corto pero fue muy intenso escribirlo.**

 **Soledad Infinita: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo al igual que el anterior.**

 **bionic221: Yo sabía que algo tenía que pasar y al principio tampoco esperaba mandarlos al hospital.**

 **Marilinn: Tú esperabas que no fuera nada grave y pues…no me mates.**

 **Yo pondré el siguiente capítulo esta misma semana, ya está escrito, solo hay que pasarlo a computadora. Dicen por ahí que en los reviews pueden dejarme cualquier clase de insulto o lo que opinen de este capítulo, dicen también que es gratis.**

 **Yo los quiero y espero no me maten por este capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en esta oscuridad sin poder moverme, ni siquiera estoy segura de que me pasa, solo sé que me han hablado mis padres y mis hermanos, ayer escuche al doctor decirle a mi madre que me cambiaran de habitación, que será una donde ya podre recibir visitas constantes como cualquier otro paciente, no siento nada, pero escucho todo a mi alrededor. Me quedo sola por un tiempo, y luego escucho a alguien llorar a mi lado.

-Hola hermanita, ¿sabes? lo conseguí, tengo el restaurante de mis sueños, para tenerlo completamente debo ir a ver lo de un permiso a Nueva York, yo no quería ir y dejarlos, pero mamá me convenció diciéndome que seguro tú lo querrías así. Todos tus amigos te quieren ver, incluso Scarlet que aunque te conoce hace poco dice que le agradas.

-Josh, hijo, van a pasar a Tori a otra habitación y tenemos que dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-Está bien, solo deja me despido de mi hermana, porque el vuelo sale en dos horas. Tori, te voy a extrañar muchísimo, cuida a la pequeña Scarlet, a ella le gusta alguien que tal vez no debería gustarle y yo no estaré aquí para protegerla, esa enana es lo más leal que puedes encontrar como amiga, y no dudes que si necesitas algo ella estará ahí. Fue ella quien me ayudo varias veces en Nueva York con comida, y yo a cambio golpeaba a quien la molestara, así nació la gran amistad casi hermandad que tengo con ella. Regresaré y quiero que cuando eso pase ya estés despierta y completamente recuperada.

Qué más quisiera yo que estar despierta cuando regreses, pero no sé si podre si quiera moverme un poco algún día. Escucho todo pero como no siento nada sólo sé por lo que dicen los médicos que estoy en una nueva habitación.

-Hola Tori.- ¿Beck?

-Son las 7 de la mañana, yo no debería estar aquí porque las visitas empiezan a las 10, pero yo tenía que pedirte perdón, casi no duermo y cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas, al despertar siempre espero que haya sido eso, una pesadilla y al llegar a la escuela estarás ahí, estarás ahí y me recriminaras por ser un patán, nuestros amigos se intentan acercar a mí y yo los alejo, no los merezco, regresa por favor. Llevas aquí dos semanas y todo cambió en la escuela, ¿sabes? hace poco empecé a notar como Jade usa algunas de tus sudaderas o chamarras, debiste decirme que eras tú quien escribía las cartas, y debiste golpearme y hacerme entrar en razón. Perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte esto, preferiría mil veces estar en tu lugar. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero ese día estaba tomado por que mis padres se van a divorciar, últimamente me comportaba como un patán porque mi padre le gritaba a mi madre y comportarme de esa forma me distraía de los problemas de mi casa. Perdóname también por estar contándote mis penas cuando seguramente me odias, perdóname por no estar yo ahí en tu lugar.

Beck, como quisiera darle un abrazo, siempre supe que el chico tierno no podía desaparecer de un día a otro, quisiera decirle que no hay nada que perdonar, solo fue un accidente.

-Joven, no puede estar aquí.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero es que yo soy el responsable de que esté aquí y solo quería pedirle perdón. Un último perdón Tori, perdóname por no ir a la cárcel, me declare culpable y el juez dio una sentencia que alcanzó fianza y mi padre la pago, por más que quise que me castigaran no se pudo, y tu padre dijo algo muy cierto, dijo que tengo un castigo peor, vivir con la culpa.

 **Pov Jade**

Todo el día paso como las últimas dos semanas, conmigo ahí físicamente mientras mi cabeza andaba en otro lado, mi Tori está en coma desde hace dos semanas y no he podido verla ni un solo día desde nuestra pelea. Después de ir a mi casa a comer llego al hospital como de costumbre, pero veo como en la sala de espera no hay nadie que conozca.

-Jade, que bueno que llegas, te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo.- Dice la Trina llegando a mí lado, y me lleva con ella a algún lado, cuando estamos frente a la puerta ella la abre y escucho a la señora Vega.

-Llego tu sorpresa bebé, estaré afuera si me necesitan.- Le dice a Tori, quien está con los ojos cerrados, aun tiene algunos rasguños en su cara, pero casi ni se ven y tiene algo que la ayuda a respirar. La señora Vega me da un abrazo y sale junto a Trina.

En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse corro hacía Tori y con mucho cuidado me abrazó a ella.

 **Pov Tori**

Sollozos, eso es lo que escucho cerca de mi oído en cuanto mi madre dijo que se iba, no escucho muy claramente, se escuchan lejanos como todo lo que me dicen, pero creo saber de quién son, y quiero abrazarla, decirle que me siento bien.

-Perdóname, yo no quería que discutiéramos ese día, no debí dejar que te fueras, todo es mi culpa.

Tranquila pequeño ángel, esto no fue culpa de nadie, solo fue un accidente.

-Sonará ridículo pero necesito que alguien me escuche, y esa persona siempre has sido tú, se qué quizá no me escuches, pero necesito desahogarme, no he dormido bien desde antes que tuvieras el accidente, tengo pesadillas, en ellas me golpean y me insultan porque me gustas, nunca se quien es pues me despierto antes de verle la cara, ya no se qué hacer.

Pequeño ángel, dile a tu mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer, qué más quisiera poder hacer algo princesa, pero no puedo ni moverme, ni abrir los ojos un poco.

Los sollozos dejaron de escucharse y pensé que Jade se había ido.

-Wow, se viene el Apocalipsis, corran, mujeres y niños primero.- Dijo ¿Rex?

-¡Rex! Robbie dile a tu títere que no moleste a Jade.- Dijo André

-¿Qué? Acaso no lo ven, la bruja mala del Oeste está dormida sobre el pecho de Tori, y tiene sus manos entrelazadas. Y no me digas títere amigo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, Jadey hace mucho que no duerme, podemos volver mañana.

-No es necesario chicos, pueden quedarse, es su amiga también.

-¿Así que si es tu amiga?- Dice Rex en tono burlón.

-No.- Dice Jade simplemente y me rompe el corazón.

-Oh, pensé que si.-Dijo Robbie.

-Eres mucho más que eso Vega, te quiero, te dejaré con tus amigos y luego regresaré.- No siento nada, pero estoy segura de que mi corazón se altero con eso.

-Jade, no deberías estar amenazando a Tori cuando ella está en coma, ve como la pones, seguro está asustada, sus latidos van muy rápido.- ¿Amenaza? Seguro me lo dijo al oído y por eso nadie lo escucho, pero estoy todo menos asustada.

-No me digas que hacer Shapiro. No vayan a hacerle nada a Vega, estaré afuera un rato.

Me pase un buen rato escuchando a André, Robbie, Scarlet y Cat, y fue muy divertido escucharlos pelear como si yo estuviera con ellos y no en coma. Después una enfermera vino a sacarlos porque ya era tarde y las visitas habían acabado.

-Hola tú, mañana es sábado y tu madre me dejo quedarme contigo por hoy, espero que no te moleste que me quede cuidándote yo.

Princesa, jamás me molestaría eso, quédate para siempre conmigo si así lo quieres.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un quédate, porque soy Jade West y hago lo que quiero.

Sí, eso es cierto, más si es conmigo.

 **Les dije que vendría esta semana y aquí estoy.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Jajajaja, lamento que mi maldad te lastime, intentaré actualizar rápido para no hacerte sufrir tanto.**

 **Marilinn: ¿Morirá?...no diré nada, aunque los capítulos sean cortos intentare que sean constantes, para no dejarte con la duda.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Hola, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, e intentaré no dejarte tanto tiempo.**

 **bionic221: Jajajaja no matare a nadie, no soy tan cruel…¿o sí?...creo que nadie lo sabe.**

 **Vanes Izumi: Probablemente ambas sean cosas dejan una extraña sensación.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Una semana más que Tori está en coma y los médicos dicen que si no despierta estos días será imposible que lo haga, me di cuenta que solo duermo bien y sin nada de pesadillas cuando me quedo con Tori en la misma habitación, pero eso solo lo puedo hacer cuando al otro día no hay escuela, así que solo he dormido bien pocas veces.

-Disculpe señorita, debe salir para darle las terapias a su amiga.- Dice la enfermera entrando mientras yo voy despertando.

Esta enfermera me cae muy mal, siempre se quiere quedar a solas con Tori, y una vez la escuche decirle a la señora Vega que tenía una hija muy hermosa, lo peor es como la señora Vega solo le sonríe.

-No, no debo salir, es más, Holly me dijo que puedo pedirte que me enseñes a hacerle las terapias.- Intento mostrarle que soy cercana a la familia diciéndole a la señora Vega por su nombre, aunque la verdad es que jamás le digo así por pena.

-Ah, sí, pero…¿segura que quiere hacerlo señorita?

-Sí, estoy segura que quiero hacerlo.

Ella me dijo como hacerle los ejercicios a mi ¿amiga?, Victoria Vega, en cuanto despiertes arreglaremos eso, yo no soy solo tu amiga y eso tú y yo lo sabemos. Cuando termine de hacer todo como se debía ella hablo.

-Muy bien, supongo que la madre de la chica llegará en poco tiempo, solo dígale que sus otros ejercicios se los debe hacer a las 5 de la tarde, si se te olvida de todas maneras a esa hora vendrá la enfermera en turno a recordárselos.

-Buenos días Marielle, buenos días Jade.- Dice llegando la señora Vega.

-Buenos días señora Vega.- Saludamos al mismo tiempo y la enfermera me volteó a ver con curiosidad.

-Jade, cariño, necesito que te retires para que pueda bañar y cambiar a Tori, después regresas como siempre, Trina y David están en la cafetería, ve con ellos y pide algo de desayunar.

Salgo de la habitación hacía el Señor Vega y Trina, al llegar a la cafetería Trina ya me había pedido un sándwich de pollo y un café, al señor Vega le salude con un beso en la mejilla y a Trina solo le sonreí.

 **POV Tori.**

Hace días que siento mi cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera muy cansada.

Empiezo a sentir como mis ojos se abren y veo a mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Don…dónde estoy?- Mi mamá me abrazo y yo torpemente le regresé el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separó.

-En el hospital amor, Marielle ve a avisarle al doctor.- Le dice mi mamá a una enfermera que le dijo que me diera un poco de agua mientras ella salía.

-Hola Victoria, soy tu doctor. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dice un hombre mayor llegando con la enfermera que estaba aquí.

-Como si hubiera corrido un maratón.- Digo con dificultad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Había…había una luz, luego todo se apago…estaba Beck. Todo fue muy rápido, pero sí que lo recuerdo.

-Señora Vega, todo está bien, en los estudios que le hicimos ayer no salió nada malo, quiero tenerla en observación unos días más, pero pronto podrá irse a su casa. Vaya a avisarle a su familia que está todo bien y Tori despertó.

-Si usted gusta yo les voy a avisar a su hija y su esposo, usted quédese con su hija.- Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Papá y Trina? ¿Dónde está Josh?

-Él logro lo de su restaurante y está en Nueva York.

-Oh…¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-Tres semanas amor, nos diste un gran susto.

-Pequeña- Entraron mi papá y me abrazó, tras él venía Trina y ella en cuanto mi papá se separo me abrazo también.

-No sé quién te crees para asustarme así, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

Después de diez minutos diciéndome cuanto me habían extrañado, y después de decirme lo que pasó con Beck algo vino a mi mente, lo último que pensé antes de dormir por tres semanas.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si amor?

-¿Jade?

-Está afuera, la enfermera dijo que solo podíamos entrar papá y yo.

-Yo…yo quiero verla.

-David, Trina, salgan y traigan a Jade, yo aquí me quedo con Tori.

-Holly, estoy seguro que Tori quiere ver a Jade a solas, no con tus celos de por medio.

-David, déjame, yo solo quiero estar con mi bebé.

-Pero tu bebé va a hablar con Jade por un momento, solo deja que hablen y después ya regresas a controlar que Jade no le haga nada a tu bebé.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera y parar de decirme bebé?

-Bien, puedo dejar de hacer como si no estuvieras, pero te seguiré diciendo bebé.

-¡Papá, dile algo!

-Mamá, papá fuera, después avergüenzan a Tori.- Volteamos a ver a Trina y tras ella estaba Jade con una blusa que estoy segura es mía y solo abrí mis brazos hacía ella y corrió hacía mi.

-Ah, claro, a Jade hasta le abre los brazos y yo tuve que abrazarla para que me devolviera el abrazo.

-Holly seguramente en cuanto despertó la abrazaste sin dejarla reaccionar primero.- Fue lo último que escuche y después se cerró la puerta.

 **POV Jade.**

Cuando estaba acabando mi café llego de nuevo la enfermera fea.

-Señor Vega, señorita Trina, la señora Vega los necesita en la habitación de Victoria.

Ellos fueron a la habitación y yo estaba pasos atrás porque me quede pagando lo de la cafetería, y cuando llegue la enfermera me detuvo.

-Lo lamento, solo familiares por el momento.- Me dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Ella está bien?- Le dije un poco preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, tu amiga está bien.- Regresé a la cafetería porque no tenía nada que hacer en el pasillo de la habitación y cuando estaba por pedir más café llego Trina.

-No más café por hoy Jade, ven conmigo.

Caminé con ella y llegamos a la habitación de Tori a quien sus padres le estaban diciendo algo a lo que no puse atención pues mi Tori estaba despierta después de tres semanas. Ella extendió sus brazos para que yo la pudiera abrazar y eso hice, corrí a ella y me permití derramar lágrimas.

 **POV Tori**

-Te extrañe mucho mi am… Tori.

-Yo no tenía noción del tiempo, pero siento que no te veía hace años, y mi cuerpo sabe que te extrañe porque mis brazos no te quieren dejar ir. Tengo una idea. Ayúdame a hacerme a un lado para que te puedas acostar aquí conmigo, la camilla es amplia.

Con su ayuda nos acomodamos, y ella no quería descansar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Anda, no me vas a lastimar, el doctor dijo que estoy bien y que en poco me podré ir a casa, solo quiero abrazarte, saber que eres real y no un sueño.

-Algún día dejare de caer con tus palabras.- Dijo ella acomodándose en mi pecho.

Siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante, pero el doctor dice que todo está bien con mi memoria.

-¿Sabes que no es justo? Tienes mi blusa puesta y me encantaba como me quedaba esa blusa, pero en ti se ve mil veces mejor.

-Lo sé, algunas veces me quedaba a dormir aquí y tu mamá me ha prestado ropa tuya para que me cambie sin necesidad de irme a casa.

Solo me quedo acariciando su cabello y abrazándola. En algún momento nos dormimos, hasta que empecé a escuchar voces.

-Chicos ¿alguien más está viendo lo que yo o ya me quede loco de remate?

-Todos vemos lo mismo Sikowitz.

-Genial, aun no perdí la cabeza.

Abro los ojos y veo a mis amigos y a Sikowitz, ellos en lugar de sonreírme o abrazarme me ven confundidos. Volteo a mi pecho y Jade sigue ahí dormida con una expresión relajada.

-Hola Tori.- Dijo Robbie lentamente.

-¿Quieres dejar tu ridiculez? Tori está bien, el doctor dijo que no había daños en ella.- Dijo Rex golpeando a Robbie.

-Pe…pero la podemos abrumar. Debe estar muy confundida, ella está abrazando a Jade, y se odian, o por lo menos no pueden estar sin pelear.

-Robbie, si vuelves a decir una tontería te sales.

-Está bien Scarlet, ya no diré nada.

-Gracias Scarlet.

-De nada Tori.

Después de hablar con mis amigos y se quejaran de las tareas que les dejaron en la escuela mientras yo no estaba entro Trina que inmediatamente abrazó a Cat por la cintura y yo solo levante una ceja.

-Mira, ya despertaste que bueno, porque la enfermera te trae algo de comer, y la hora de visitas por grupo acabo, ya solo puede haber máximo tres acompañantes, así que largo todos que van a entrar mis papás a comer con Tori.-Les dijo a mis amigos.

-¿Largo todos Trina Vega?- Dijo Cat enojada.

-No pequeña, largo ellos, tú y yo tenemos que ir a comer con tu mamá ¿lo olvidas?

-Oh, tienes razón, vamos.- Ella jaló a Trina llevándosela de la habitación.

-Toro ¿segura que Jade aún vive?

-Es Tori Sikowitz, y sí, solo estaba cansada supongo.

-Disculpen, les tengo que pedir que se retiren o me van a regañar.

-Lo lamentamos, ya nos íbamos, nos vemos luego Tori.

Cada uno de ellos se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, se quedo la enfermera hasta que todos salieron.

-Hola, soy Marielle y he sido tu enfermera desde que llegaste.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi entonces.

-No es nada, es mi trabajo. ¿Despertaras a tu amiga para que entre a comer tu familia contigo?

-No, que se quede, hace mucho que no la veía.

-Bien, traeré tu comida especial, y tus padres traerán la suya.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Sí ¿cuál?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes traerle algo a ella también?

-Sí claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Minutos después llego con la comida mía y de Jade y solo la dejo en la mesita.

-Jade, Jadey, princesa hay que comer.

-No quiero.

Le empecé a dar besos por toda la cara, besos cortos en la nariz, frente y mejillas, después le di uno en los labios, muy corto, pero después no pude aguantar más y le di un beso suave que poco a poco se profundizo.

-Creo que te gustaría terminar con eso antes de que llegue tu madre y haga berrinche porque su bebé está creciendo.- Dijo mi papá y Jade se separo de mí muy sonrojada.

-Aquí está la comida David. ¿Qué hablaban?

-Nada mamá, vamos a comer.

-Comamos…¿Por qué están las dos en la cama?

-Porque tenía sueño y quería abrazar algo y solo estaba Jade cerca.

-Ay mi bebé extraña su Katy cariñitos.

Mi padre y Jade estallaron en risas y yo solo estaba muy sonrojada.

-¡Mamá!

 **¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no jajajaja.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Ahora me tarde pero es que no sabía dónde cortar este capítulo. Ya despertó Tori, celebremos, fiesta en mi casa jajaja.**

 **Marilinn: Ya despertó Tori, si fue fuerte. Lamento haber tardado un poco.**

 **Vanes Izumi: No digas que es tu Tori o Jade se pondrá celosa.**

 **A todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no, pues me lo pueden decir, no me enojo. También cualquier cosa que me quieran decir pueden hacerlo en los reviews. Los quiero nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Fanfiction no me dejaba subir esto así que espero que esté bien xD.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori**

Salí del hospital hace tres días, pero he tenido que venir cada día por las terapias para poder moverme como si el accidente no hubiera pasado, puedo caminar, pero aún no puedo correr ni subir y bajar escaleras. Y ahora me encuentro esperando a mi madre para que me lleve a mi casa porque no he querido manejar ni el auto ni la moto.

Mientras espero algo vuelve a mi cabeza, algo que he pensado desde hace tiempo. Jade en todo este tiempo no me ha dicho que me quiere, mucho menos me ama. Y el sentimiento de que olvido algo importante sigue presente en mí, pero todos dicen que no he olvidado nada.

-Hola Tori, pensé que ya te habías ido.- Dijo ¿Marielle?...siempre se me olvida su nombre.

-No, aunque la terapia terminó tengo que esperar a que vengan por mí.

-Pero siempre se quedan contigo, ¿Por qué hoy no?- Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Mi mamá tenía que comprar algo y me dijo que vendría por mi cuando la terapia acabara.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar y así nos conocemos mejor.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer, tareas y trabajos atrasados.

-¿Quieres ayuda para eso? Tú podrías dictarme las cosas y yo escribiría por ti.

-La verdad es que quiero intentarlo sola, pero gracias por tu oferta.

-¿No quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería mientras esperas? Yo estoy en mi tiempo libre y podemos aprovechar para así conocernos.

-No gracias.

-Eres una persona muy cortante ¿no? No te preocupes, podemos cambiar eso.- Dijo ella acercándose a mí como si quisiera besarme y yo me hacía para atrás intentando alejarme sutilmente.

-¡VEGA! Al auto, tu madre me mando por ti.- Voltee a ver a la dueña de la voz y vi a Jade con un café helado en la mano.

-Oye, tranquila, sé que eres su amiga, pero estábamos ocupadas.

-VEGA…uno.- Dijo ella en tono amenazante.

-¿Uno qué? No es de tu propiedad y estaba conmigo.- No, no la desafíes Jade enojada y café frío no es buena combinación.

-Dos.

-Adiós.- Dije caminando lo más rápido que pude hasta Jade.

-Buena decisión Vega, ahora vamos al auto.

Caminamos hasta su auto y ella iba enojada, mientras que yo iba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Ella también iba murmurando algo sobre cortar un cabello rubio de bote. Cuando llegamos hasta el auto no la deje ni abrir la puerta y puse mis manos en su cintura.

-¿Celos?- Dije susurrando en su oído.

-Ya quisieras Vega.- Dijo ella volteándose para quedar frente a frente.

-Igual no deberías, mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti.

-Que cursi eres Vega.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero te gusta.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?- Dijo ella jugando.

-Tú bonita, una vez en el armario del conserje, cuando te llego cierta carta y después de eso recuerdo un beso que…

-Cállate.- Dijo ella muy sonrojada.

-Cállame.- Le digo un poco desafiante.

Ella levantó la ceja y puso una sonrisa malévola, lo que me indicó que debía huir lejos pues haría alguna travesura. No fui lo suficientemente rápida y sentí algo demasiado frío en la espalda, rápido comprendí que me puso la mano con la que venía sosteniendo el café, la cual estaba helada y me causo escalofríos.

-Jade…quita…esta fría.

-Lo sé, pero tu espalda está calientita y así caliento mi mano. Pero funcionó, te callaste.

-Eso es trampa bonita.-Dije sin dejar de abrazar su cintura y sin quitar su mano de mi espalda.

-¿Y qué Vega? Agradece que no seguí mi primer instinto de tirarte el café en la cabeza, sería poco original, eso ya te lo hice.

-Jajajajaja te amo.- No, no, no, no amar son palabras muy fuertes, no quiero presionarla.

-Ve…Vega

-No digas nada ¿ok? Yo estoy bien así, solo por favor déjame estar a tu lado, si quieres no lo vuelvo a decir, pero no quiero que estés incómoda.

-¿Podrías por favor decirlo otra vez?- Dijo viéndome intensamente.

-Te amo.

-También te amo Victoria Vega.

-¿Me amas?... ¡Me amas!- No pude contener la emoción y la levante un poco dándole vueltas.-Escuche su vaso caer, pero no me importo mucho, ni siquiera me importo estar en el estacionamiento de un hospital.

-Vega.

-No importa, luego te compro otro.

-No hablo del café tonta, me estas cargando y se supone que no deberías hacerlo.

-Pero me gusta tenerte así de cerca.

-Bájame.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

-Mandona.- Susurre mientras la ponía en el suelo nuevamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, que vayamos a mi casa a descansar de un agotador día.

Nos subimos al auto y Jade manejo hasta mi casa.

 **POV Jade**

Al llegar a la casa de Tori solo estábamos ella y yo, al principio le estaba ayudando con sus tareas, pero en algún momento me ganó el sueño en el sofá donde estaba recostada.

 _-¿Sabes? Si vas a ser mi hija no vas a ser rarita. Te tienen que gustar los niños._

 _-Pero, es que los niños son feos y no huelen bien._

 _-¡No me contestes! Ya sé cómo arreglar esto. Y sabes que si dices algo esto también le pasará a tu hermanito._

 _-No basta por favor, basta. Ya no.- Decía la pequeña de 7 años._

 _-Jade…amor…despierta.- ¿Tori?_

-Bonita, me estas asustando, despierta por favor.- Al abrir los ojos vi a Tori y solo me lance a sus brazos.

-To…Tori, él….él.

-Shh, no tienes que decirlo, tranquila. Ya fue mucho estudio por hoy, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que estés más tranquila y te llevaré a tu casa aunque sea en taxi, para que no tengas que conducir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se quedo acariciando mi espalda hasta que deje de llorar.

-Hay algo más que me preocupa. ¿Cómo llegue a tu cama si me dormí en un sofá?

-Magia.- Dijo ella misteriosamente.

-Victoria Vega ¿Me volviste a cargar?- Le dije regañándola.

-Creo que esa es una pregunta que nadie podrá responder.

-No debiste hacerlo solo para que descansará mejor.- Dije sabiendo que ella pensaba que debía dormir mejor.

-Alto ahí señorita egocéntrica, ¿Quién dijo que lo hice por eso? Tal vez quería ir por la vida diciendo que pasaste por mi cama.

-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte.

 **Tengo este capítulo y otros dos que se podría decir que son como "relleno" antes del final, no quiero dejar la historia, pero nos veremos en nuevos proyectos que tengo ya por ahí y algún día subiré.**

 **Beatz106: Me alegra mucho que te encante.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Aunque los capítulos siguientes ya están escritos intentaré poner algo más de Cat y Trina. Ya casi acaba, así que no habrá muchas sorpresas.**

 **Rachel Lawless: No tengo palabras para explicar cómo me hizo sentir tu comentario, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la confianza que tienes en mi. Sé que aunque no dejes reviews aquí estas siempre y te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias por el consejo de tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Te aprecio mucho, siempre me gusta ver tus comentarios.**

 **Vanes Izumi: Bien, esto de que es tu Tori es secreto. Qué bonito cantas en los comentarios jajaja. Tranquila, no hay por que preocuparse de la enfermera. Sí, aun seguirá dos o tres capítulos más.**

 **bionic221: Si, no podía dejarla dormir tanto tiempo o matarla, es mi protagonista y esto no es Titanic o algo así. Pobre enfermera ya se ganó mucho odio por aquí.**

 **Es la 1:30 de la mañana aproximadamente y yo aquí editando los últimos capítulos, pero bueno, para eso son las vacaciones, para aprovechar y escribir Jori.**

 **Ya saben que si les gustó o lo odiaron hay espacio en los reviews para todo, quejas, felicitaciones y amenazas, además es gratis.**

 **Los amo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ya sea el sábado o el domingo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori**

Después de ese día no he dejado de pensar en lo que le paso a Jade, he hablado con Chris y me dijo que Jade ha tenido pesadillas cada día desde hace mucho.

De pronto siento algo que viene a mi mente, una voz.

… _no he dormido bien desde antes que tuvieras el accidente, tengo pesadillas, en ellas me golpean y me insultan porque me gustas, nunca se quien es pues me despierto antes de verle la cara, ya no se qué hacer…_

¿Acaso eso es real? ¿Cuándo me dijo eso?

-¡TORI!

-¿Que quieres Trina?

-Llevo hablándote mucho rato, mamá hizo Pollo a la naranja, dice que bajes a comer.

-No Trina, aun no tengo hambre gracias.

-Bueno, le diré que no quieres.- Dijo ella extrañada y salió de mi habitación.

Intenté recordar algo más de aquella ¿conversación? para ver si era real o no, pero al no poder decidí que pediría ayuda profesional para ver si lo era o no. Baje las escaleras normal, después de una semana de ejercicios recupere mi movilidad por completo.

-Ahorita vengo mamá.

-¿Dónde vas Tori?

-Necesito hablar de algo con el médico que me ha estado atendiendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?- Dijo preocupada y viniendo hacía mi.

-No mamá, pero tengo que hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

-¿Pero segura que está todo bien?

-Eso creo, pero necesito confirmar una duda que tengo, y cuando regrese quiero comer de ese pollo tan rico que hiciste.

-Te guardaré solo por que se que es tu comida favorita.

-Gracias mamá, te amo.

Salí de mi casa y me subí al primer taxi que encontré porque aun me da miedo manejar después de lo que pasó. Al llegar al hospital me encontré con la enfermera de nuevo, pero también con el médico así que no me vino a decir nada lo que se me hizo extraño pero agradecí.

-Victoria, que gusto verte por aquí caminando perfectamente.

-Gracias, igual me da gusto verlo, pero me temo que tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante.

-Bien, pasa conmigo al consultorio.-Él se metió primero y la enfermera me guiño el ojo antes de irse.

-Y bien Victoria, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- Dijo sentándose y haciendo una seña para que yo me sentara frente a él.

-Verá hoy me paso algo muy extraño, dentro de mi escuche una voz, pero sonaba más como un recuerdo que como algo que yo me hubiera inventado y siento que eso fue lo que olvidaba. Solo fue una frase lo que escuche, pero no estoy segura de haber tenido esa conversación.

-Bueno no es muy común que pase, pero podría ser que ese algo te lo hubieran dicho cuando estabas en coma y se quedó en tu memoria.

-Gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Pero no quieres hablar más, para ver si es real?

-No gracias. Sé que es real, y es muy importante, así que me voy.

Justamente cuando termine de decirlo me llego un mensaje. _Vega, tu mamá me dijo dónde estabas, te espero en el estacionamiento. Espero no te moleste._

Salgo del consultorio sonriendo. Y cuando llegue al estacionamiento estaba Jade bajando de su auto. Cuando llegue hasta ella me tomo de las mejillas y empezó un beso que me estaba levando a lugares más allá del cielo, lugares que no sabía que existían.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que pude decir cuando el beso acabó.

-Quita la cara de boba y sube al auto, hay que llegar a comer a tu casa.

-¿Eso significa que vas a comer conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

-Que bueno, porque tenemos que hablar.-Dije mientras ella encendía el auto.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

-No princesa, no se puede terminar lo que no ha empezado…además estaría demente si dejara ir al amor de mi vida.

-Aun así me estas asustando, nada bueno viene después de un "tenemos que hablar".

El resto del camino ella me fue ignorando y hasta le subió a la música para no escucharme. Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos quedamos en la puerta un momento. La abrí para que pasáramos, pero Jade se quedó afuera.

-¿No vas a pasar?

-No, ya dije que nada bueno viene después de un tenemos que hablar, y quiero evitar que me humilles o me veas llorar. Aquí termino.- Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero si algo he aprendido es que tengo que aclarar las cosas con Jade porque aunque demuestre lo contrario ella realmente lo necesita. Camine hasta ella y le tome el brazo con cuidado.

-No cariño, no te irás sin que te diga lo que pasa.

-Suéltame.- Dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

-No, y como sé que no vas a caminar a mi casa haré esto.- Simplemente la atraje hasta mi y la cargue de modo que no se pudiera soltar.

-Vega, bájame o te vas a lastimar.

-No me va a pasar nada, el último día de terapia me dijeron que podía hacer esto.

Entre a la casa con Jade en mi hombro y ya había dejado de resistirse.

-Tori que bueno que llegan, al fin van a co… ¿Por qué traes a Jade así?

-Porque tengo que decirle algo muy importante y no quería venir.

-Está bien, iré calentando la comida y bajen en diez minutos. Hola Jade.

-Hola señora Vega.

Sin decir nada más entre a la habitación, le puse seguro a la puerta y después deje a Jade en el suelo. Ella se sentó en mi cama sin verme, pero me arrodille frente a ella.

-Jade, no tienes por qué estar así, yo solo quiero saber si algo que recordé hoy es real.

-¿Recordar? ¿No dijo el médico que estabas bien?

-Sí, en realidad paso algo extraño y recordé que tú me dijiste algo mientras estaba en coma, algo como que has tenido pesadillas, donde dijiste que te golpeaban e insultaban por estar conmigo, yo no puedo decirte que puede significar eso, pero puedo decirte que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.- Le dije viéndola a los ojos y ella me besó, pero en este beso había algo más, lágrimas. Al finalizar el beso ella se queda con los ojos cerrados.

-Tori, yo no sé qué pasa, son tan reales que me asustan, no sé qué hacer.

-Hagamos esto mi amor, tú le dirás a tu mamá y conseguiremos a un experto que nos ayude y saldremos de esta.

-¿Se…segura? -Claro, yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites amor.

-¿Te das cuenta que me llamas demasiado "amor"?- Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿te molesta?

-No, pero no sé porque me lo dices.

-Es obvio, es porque eres mi amor…Aunque…- Me levante y fui a buscar algo.

-¿Aunque…? ¿A dónde vas?

-Mira, se supone que esto sería un poco después porque aun faltaban detalles, pero no puedo esperar más. Jade, hermosa ¿Me harías el honor de poder llamarte mi novia?- Dije abriendo una caja que contenía una pulsera con un dije demasiado especial para mí, era un dije de mi abuela, ella me dijo antes de morir que quien tuviera ese dije significaba que tendría mi corazón por siempre, me casara o no con esa persona.

La historia de ese dije es que el amor de su vida se lo dio antes de que él se fuera a la guerra, nunca volvió, y jamás le dijo lo que significaba pues se lo dio cuando cumplieron un año de ser novios y ella pensó que solo era un regalo más. Mi abuela se enteró del significado real cuando al llegar un compañero de guerra de él a comunicar su muerte también le dio una carta donde especificaba que el dije pasaba en su familia de generación en generación como promesa de amor por siempre.

Años después mi abuela conoció al que sería mi abuelo y aunque lo amo mucho nunca fue como amo al chico del dije, pues hasta el día que mi abuela murió ella contaba esa historia, y mi abuelo nunca se molesto por eso. Mi abuela fue la primer persona a quien le dije que me gustaban también las niñas. Y antes de morir me conto una vez más la historia y me lo dio argumentando que solo yo lo merecía por ser tan sentimental como ella, nunca se lo dio a mi padre porque él dijo que no valía la pena tener algo de un extraño.

-Tori…es hermoso.- Dijo mientras veía el dije en forma de rosa.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, pero no solo por el regalo, quiero serlo porque me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, que siempre estarás aquí para mí. Te amo.

-Te amo más Jade.- Le di un beso muy tierno y le puse la pulsera.

Y cuando estaba por iniciar otro beso mi mamá toco a la puerta.

-Tori Jade, si no bajan a comer entro por ustedes.

-Que oportuna.- Dije susurrando por lo bajo y Jade se río un poco.

-No te enojes Tori, podemos subir después de comer. Ahora vamos, o tu mamá realmente vendrá.

Bajamos las escaleras y Jade fue a ayudar a mi madre a poner la mesa, y por un segundo vi como los ojos de mi madre se quedaron viendo la muñeca donde Jade traía la pulsera y me volteo a ver sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Fui por lo que faltaba por poner y quede justo atrás de mi madre.

-No le digas lo que significa, por favor.- Le dije en un susurro que solo escucharíamos ella y yo. Pasamos la comida bastante normal, entre bromas y cuando mi padre llegó también vio la pulsera de Jade, pero al igual que mi madre solo se sorprendió y no dijo nada.

 **Hola *carita de ángel* se supone que se subiría esto el domingo, pero no pude por que los aliens me secuestraron…no es cierto, la verdad estuve concursando por unos boletos que ni gané, pero bueno. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Alejandra Ocampo: Jade es muy celosa, pero es algo que no se puede cambiar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya estamos cerca del final.**

 **Vanes Izumi: Jajaja si, la enfermera solo estuvo aquí solo para aumentar los celos de Jade. Bueno, la duda de que olvidó Tori ha sido resuelta. ¿Qué pasa con los sueños? Esperemos un capítulo más a ver qué pasa. ¿Tardará el próximo cap? Pues tardó un poco pero ya está aquí.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier insulto o felicitación es bien recibido en los reviews. Los quiero y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade.**

Como Tori aconsejo yo decidí decirle a mi madre que necesitaba ir con un psicólogo por recomendación de Lane, porque no quería decirle sobre las pesadillas, enotnces ella me llevo al especialista y después de varias citas hoy por fin ella me dirá que es lo que está pasando, estoy por entrar a su consultorio y creo que no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Jade West?

-Soy yo.

-Pase, y si quiere también puede pasar su madre.

-Dijo la asistente de la psicóloga. Mi mamá y yo pasamos y ella nos recibió con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

-Pasen, tomen asiento. Mi mamá y yo nos sentamos frente a ella y ella empezó a hablar. -Tengo algunas teorías de lo que pasó, pero para descartar o afirmar la más importante necesito saber quien cuidaba de Jade cuando ella tenía 6 años y su hermano 2 meses. Porque tengo entendido que en ese entonces usted se separó por primera vez de su esposo y los niños quedaron bajo su custodia por ser la madre.

-Solo los cuidaba yo.

-¿En algún momento el padre de Jade se acerco a ella cuando tenía esa edad?

-Sí, los veía los fines de semana, pero Jade siempre volvía muy feliz de ver a su padre. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno…- Me pidió permiso con la mirada para comentarle a mi madre sobre las sesiones anteriores que hemos tenido.

-Sí, ya no importa.- Le dije en un bajo susurro.

-Señora, es mentira que su hija vino porque su consejero escolar lo recomendó, ella vino porque ha tenido pesadillas donde alguien la golpea, y ella no quería decirle, por eso le mintió.

-¿Qué?, pero solo son eso, pesadillas, sueños, ¿verdad?- Dijo preocupada mi madre.

-Por lo que he estado viendo no señora, efectivamente alguien la golpeaba cuando era niña, ella dice que en todos los sueños tiene 6 años, por eso quiero saber la relación que tenía con su padre en ese momento.

-Michael sería incapaz de hacerle algo así, es su pequeña princesa.-Dijo mi madre entre lágrimas.

-Las pesadillas comenzaron justo cuando Jade empezó algo con su actual novia. Jade dice que en esos sueños la golpean y le dicen que no deben gustarle las niñas, así que el tener novia hizo que esos recuerdos volvieran.

-Pero yo jamás le dije que eso fuera malo, y Mike tampoco.

-Mire señora, en realidad descarte que fuera su padre quien la golpeaba porque entonces Jade no podría soportar verlo o escucharlo, tendría ataques de pánico.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito que me responda con total honestidad. ¿Había alguien que cuidara a los niños por usted?

-No, bueno a veces Frank quien era mi novio en ese entonces los cuidaba por algunas horas, o algunos días, pero nunca fueron más de tres días, solo era cuando yo tenía que hacer viajes de negocios. Pero el siempre fue mi amigo y fue muy cercano a mí, siempre pude confiar en él.

De pronto mi mente dejo de estar ahí en terapia con ella y vi algo más que solo golpes.

 ** _FlashBack_ **

-Jadey, Fran vendrá y los cuidara por hoy, mañana cuando despiertes estaré aquí de vuelta.

-No mami, quiero ir con papá.- Dije llorando.

-Amor, papá no te puede ver hoy, pero Frank se quedará contigo. Te amo princesa.- Me dio un beso en la frente y me dejo con el monstro.

 **_Fin FlashBack_**

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-N..No.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Él…fue él.-Solo eso pude decir.

-No creo Jadey, te quería, hasta dijo que eras como una hija para él. Frank siempre te cuido y te daba chocolates. Y en ningún momento te vi golpes cuando te quedabas con él.

Sí, me daba chocolates para que dejara de llorar cuando me golpeaba.

-Señora, realmente creo que fue él, ¿donde se le puede localizar? -No se puede, murió en un accidente de tránsito. Pero no fue el, Jade nunca tuvo golpes cuando estuvo con él, y tampoco me dijo nada.

-Señora a esa edad es muy fácil amenazar e intimidar a un niño para que no diga nada. Y las marcas de golpes se pueden explicar. ¿A que se dedicaba?

-Era policía.

-Ellos saben cómo dar golpes sin dejar marcas, pero duelen demasiado.

-Pero no, él no pudo ser.- Dijo mi mamá negando y llorando, pero yo no la consolé porque yo no podía dejar de recordar golpes y palabras feas que él me dijo.

-Señora, necesito que salga y luego hablaré a solas con usted.

Mi mamá salió y me quede sola con la terapeuta.

-Jade, el daño ya fue hecho y no hay manera de hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo.

-Yo… ¿algún día podre dejar de tener estos recuerdos y estar con mi novia sin miedo?

-No lo sé Jade, eso solo lo podrás decidir tú, y es un proceso muy largo, fue muy traumático para ti, tanto así que lo bloqueaste de tu memoria y solo salió porque aceptaste para ti misma que te gustan las chicas.

-No, no quiero hablar.- Dije con toda la sinceridad que pude.

-Bien, entonces sal y dile a tu madre que entre, tengo que hablar con ella a solas.

Salí y fríamente le dije a mi mamá que entrara. Fue ella quien me dejo en manos de ese maldito, ella lo dejo pasar cuando yo le decía que no quería estar con él, siempre le decía que prefería estar con mi padre. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, o eso creía yo, porque mi subconsciente me llevo al aeropuerto. Necesito alejarme de todos por un tiempo.

-Hola, necesito un boleto para Paris.

-Hay un vuelo para mañana y otro en dos horas, ¿Cuál quiere?

-El que es dentro de dos horas.

La señorita me dio el boleto y yo solo me fui a esperar mi avión. Pero antes le marque a mi hermano.

-Chris, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó Jade?

-Quiero que cuando mamá llegue a casa le digas que pase por ahí y te dije que iba a caminar, y dos horas después le dices que era mentira y que me fui a Canadá con mi tía.

-Pero Jade.

-Por favor Chris.

-Está bien.

Después de eso le mandé un mensaje a Tori diciéndole todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _Hola Vega, no quiero que me intentes contactar después de este mensaje pues estaré en un avión camino a Londres. Solo quiero decirte que seas feliz, encuentra a una chica que sea dulce y tierna, alguien que te merezca y valga realmente la pena. Alguien a quien no le de miedo decir que está contigo. Te amo._

 **POV Señora West**

No puedo creer que en parte fui yo la culpable de que mi hija este así, yo deje que se quedará con Frank aún cuando ella decía que no. Ese maldito golpeo a mi hija más de una vez.

Cuando salí de hablar con la terapeuta busque a Jade con la mirada, pero no la encontré, pensando que quizá se fue a casa sin mi tome el auto y me fui, al llegar Mike iba llegando de trabajar y Chris estaba intentando calentar algo para comer.

-Deja, yo lo hago amor, ve a lavarte las manos y hablale a tu hermana.

-Jade no está, dijo que iba a caminar.

-Oh bueno, entonces solo ve a lavarte.

Estábamos comiendo los tres, pero Chris se veía ansioso y después estalló.

-Ya no puedo más, Jade no vino aquí, me llamo y me dijo que te dijera eso, pero en realidad estaba en el aeropuerto y dijo que se iba a Canadá con mi tía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó en esa terapia Angelique?- Dijo Mike bastante enojado.

-Luego te explico, ahora vamos por nuestra hija.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y al preguntarle a la señorita por el vuelo a Canadá de ese día dijo que había despegado hace diez minutos. Y el próximo sería mañana por la mañana. Mi esposo apartó un pasaje para él ir a buscar a Jade mañana.

 **POV Jade**

Mentirles a las personas que más quiero es lo más difícil que he hecho, pero necesito alejarme de mis padres por un tiempo, y hacer que Tori me deje de amar para no arrastrarla con todos mis problemas como lo hice con Beck, así solo nos lastimaría a ambas y dañaría nuestra relación.

 **Lamento ser tan mala persona, pero esto ya estaba escrito y no lo quise cambiar.**

 **Pero no es el final, aun queda un capítulo, solo para saber que piensa Tori de esto.**

 **Beatz106: Gracias.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Yo casi llore escribiendo lo de la pulsera. Lo de los diálogos lo arregle en cuanto me dijiste, porque no me había dado cuenta jajaja gracias. No me vayas a matar por este capítulo.**

 **Jaclas: Ame tu comentario, muchas gracias por comentar. Wow todo lo leíste muy rápido. Jajajajaja lamento haber hecho que quedaras muriendo de sueño y sin hacer los deberes por mi culpa. No tuviste que esperar mucho por la actualización, eso es bueno. Pues creo que tu teoría no fue cierta. Claro que leí tu comentario, leo todos ellos.**

 **¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el día que odiándome por este capítulo? Jajajaja no es cierto, los amo, no me peguen, les juro que el jueves les dejo la continuación y ahora sí es seguro.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Tori.

-Dos meses después-

Era el cumpleaños de Trina, y Cat le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa, todos estaban muy entretenidos bailando, pero yo estaba en el jardín recordando el día más estresante de mi vida hasta ahora.

 _FlashBack_

Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Jade diciendo que tenía que irse, ir no quería seguir conmigo, que se iría a Londres a vivir por un tiempo para que yo pudiera olvidarla. Que yo no merecía alguien como ella. Así que estaba llorando en el parque cerca de mi casa.

-Tori, Tori, Tori.- Dijo Beck muy alterado viniendo hacía mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo estaba buscando un vuelo a Canadá y dos personas adelante estaba Jade y compró uno para Paris, no le creas a quien te diga que se va a otro lado, su vuelo sale a las 6 pm, no la pierdas.- Dijo él rápidamente casi sin respirar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Habló por teléfono con su hermano y le dijo que se iría a Canadá, pero se va a Paris en realidad, solo lo dijo para que no la encuentren supongo.

-Beck...yo...gracias.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude por el auto de mi mamá pues eran las 4:30pm y tenía que detener al amor de mi vida.

 _Fin FlashBack  
_  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita Tori Vega?- Dijo un chico llegando hasta donde yo estaba.

-Solo pensaba.- Dije educadamente.

-Pues te ves muy sexy cuando piensas, ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta y bailamos?- Dijo él tratando de poner una mirada seductora y presumiendo sus bíceps.

-¿Por qué no te quitas de encima de mi novia antes de que te arranque cabello por cabello?- Dijo Jade bastante enojada, celosa, hermosa y sexy.

-Bien me voy.- Dijo él, pues Jade puede llegar a ser muy escalofriante si se lo propone.

Vi que estaba alguien junto a Jade, pero no me importó porque ahora mismo no puedo dejar de verla.

-Bien, iré a ver dónde hay un trapeador para limpiar el charco de baba que dejó Tori.- Dijo Scarlet que era quien venía con Jade.

-Jaja, muy graciosa Hills.- Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, en lugar de actriz seré comediante. Pero dejando de lado mi carrera artística muévete, Cat corrió a todos de la fiesta y ya solo quedamos los amigos más cercanos y tus primos para partir el pastel, bueno nosotros y el que intentó ligarte sin éxito que supongo que a estas alturas ya se fue.

-Está bien minion, vamos antes de que Cat se enoje conmigo.

Fuimos adentro con los demás para partir el pastel, después todos se fueron a sus casas, aunque yo aún estaba con Jade en la sala de mi casa.

-Subo por dos chamarras y bajo para llevarte a casa amor.

-Voy contigo...pero cárgame.- Dijo ella subiendo a mi espalda, con los meses que llevamos juntas aprendimos a perfeccionarlo y es muy práctico para cuando se cansa o simplemente me usa de transporte.

Subimos a mi habitación y Jade bajó de mi espalda, pero así como abrimos la puerta la volvimos a cerrar quedando afuera de la habitación, pues dentro estaban Cat y Trina en una situación bastante comprometedora. Jade y yo hablamos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Maldita sea Trina.

-Trina por dios.

Después de unos segundos Trina respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya pasen.- Cuando entramos Trina estaba sentada en la cama y Cat escondida en el baño fingiendo desaparecer.

-¿Enserio Trina? ¿En mi cama?

-Yo pensé que te ibas a ir a dormir con Jade en su casa y en mi habitación están las odiosas de nuestras primas, en la de Josh están nuestros primos y la de papás está cerrada con llave.

-Esa no es mi culpa Trina, ¿Sí duermes aquí con Cat donde voy a dormir yo?

-Puedes venir a mi casa.- Dijo mi novia abrazándome por la cintura y suspirando en mi cuello haciendo que me estremezca.

-Asunto arreglado, ahora fuera de aquí. Además es mi cumpleaños, deberías consentirme.- Dijo ella fingiendo superioridad.

-Para eso tienes a tu novia...Trina, si algo pasa solo asegúrate de lavar y cambiar las sábanas por favor.

-No Vega así no. Trina Vega mantén tus manos fuera de Cat.- Le dijo amenazándola, pero todas sabemos que Trina no le hará caso a menos que Cat se lo pida. Cuando llegamos a la casa West todo estaba en silencio pues llegarían un poco tarde de su visita a la tía de Jade.

 **POV Jade**

Al llegar a mi casa le dije a Tori que se acomodara en el sofá mientras yo hacía palomitas para ver mi película favorita. Cuando estuvieron listas puse la película, pero cuando iba a sentarme en mi lugar Tori tuvo la grandiosa idea de molestarme y se acostó a lo largo del sillón boca arriba. Yo solo levante mi ceja.

-¿Qué? Así estoy más cómoda, ahí hay otro sofá si quieres.

-No, no quiero, es más, haré esto.- Y sin decirle nada más me acosté sobre ella boca abajo haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente.

-¿Cómoda?- Dijo ella riendo.

-Bastante.- Lo cual era verdad.

-Excelente, porque yo también.- Dijo ella sonriendo, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me abrazó por la cintura, muchas veces veíamos las películas de esa forma, así que no era incomodo para ninguna.

La película pasaba, pero mi mente voló al día que me iba a ir del país, ese día realmente yo estaba muy mal y no podía pensar con claridad.

 **_FlashBack_**

Faltaba una hora para abordar, yo realmente quería que alguien me detuviera, pero eso no pasaría porque a nadie le dije a donde iría, así que para quitarme esos pensamientos fui por un café, y cuando la chica me preguntó mi nombre solo sonrió extrañamente y se fue. Cuando me entregaron el vaso además de mi nombre había una nota adhesiva.

 _¿Estás segura de hacerlo? Hagas lo que hagas tendrás mi corazón por siempre, y eso no lo podrán borrar los kilómetros que pongas en medio._

Solo pude sonreír, porque algo me dice que fue Vega. Voltee por todos lados buscándola, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Me terminé el café y luego llamaron a abordar, así que solo me pare y fui directo al avión. Cuando estaba por llegar a la señorita que recibía los boletos voltee una vez más y la vi parada muy lejos, esperando que abordara, así que sin pensarlo corrí hasta ella y la abracé, aunque el punto era despedirme, no quedarme.

-Tori, todo fue real, él realmente me golpeaba, era novio de mi madre.- Dije entre sollozos con mi cara aun en su cuello.

-No lo dejes ganar Jade, tú eres más fuerte.- Decía acariciando mi espalda y aferrándose a mí.

-Pero no hay forma de hacerlo pagar, esta muerto.

-Pero hay una forma cómo puedes vengarte. Supéralo, se feliz, conmigo o con quien quieras, pero demuéstrale que a Jade West nadie la vence, una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti es por tu determinación para hacer las cosas, así que si te lo propones saldrás adelante, y si me dejas yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Yo…yo…lo intentaré, gracias por detenerme, yo realmente no quería irme.

-Yo no hice nada, tú sola te detuviste, yo solo me quede a tu lado y te apoye como lo prometí.

-Igual gracias.

-Vamos a tu casa Jade, seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados por ti.

-Espera…- Le dije cuando empezó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento, la tome del brazo y la jale hasta mí para besarla.

-Quédate conmigo.- Le dije al separarnos.

-Siempre.

 ** _Fin FlashBack_ **

-¿Sabes? yo realmente estaba decidida a perderte como mi novia esa vez.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, y sabía que hablaba de lo mismo que yo porque hoy se cumplian exactamente dos meses de ese día.

-¿Y porque fuiste por mí?- Le dije confundida, pero sin deshacer nuestro abrazó.

-Yo podía perderte como mi novia, pero tú no podías perderte a ti misma, fui al aeropuerto con la idea de aunque sea ser tu amiga, pero ayudarte a salir de eso. -Te amo.- Le dije antes de iniciar un dulce beso.

-Ya llegamos…Jadey.- Dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta.

-Hola mamá.- Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y Tori hizo lo mismo.

-Ya llegamos Jade…Tori no sabía que estabas aquí.- Dijo mi padre poniendo una mirada seria.

-Yo lo lamento, ya me voy señor West.

-No, no te vas, tu casa está llena de visitas, dormirás conmigo, ven.- Le dije y la jale hasta mi habitación.

-Jade, tu padre me odiara por dormir contigo.

-Mis padres te adoran Tori, además no es como que vayamos a hacer algo malo, anda, te prestaré una pijama y te cambiaras aquí y yo en el baño.

-Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices amor.

No le dije ni una mentira, mis padres la aman, ese día que me trajo a casa después de abrazarme a mí lo hicieron con ella. Cuando salí del baño ella ya estaba dormida, realmente puede dormirse con solo tocar la almohada.

-Años después-

Realmente estoy muy nerviosa justo ahora, estoy por pedirle matrimonio al amor de mi vida, y quiero que todo sea perfecto, mi mamá me ayudó a hacer la cena y será en el departamento que comparto con mi novia.

Ahora mismo Tori viene llegando de casa de Trina y Cat, quienes la distrajeron todo el día por petición mía.

-Lamento haber tardado pero Cat insistía en buscar un extraño sabor de Yogurt, ¿a quién se le ocurriría un yogurt con sabor a aguacate? Quiero decir, entiendo que este embarazada, pero...Wow, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi novia?- Dijo al ver que cocine, pues para que no sospechara nada no arregle la casa, ni me arregle de más.

-Soy yo boba, ahora siéntate a comer, y más te vale al final decirme que me quedo rico.

-Claro amor, pero llevo cinco minutos en esta casa y aun no recibo un beso.-Dijo poniendo su mejilla frente a mí, solamente le di un pequeño beso ahí y me fui a servir la cena.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar yo decidí que ya era hora de pedírselo.

-Amor, siempre fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso, tú fuiste la primera en pedirme ser tu novia, me pediste vivir contigo, fuiste la primera que pidió una oportunidad, pero ahora soy yo quien quiere esa oportunidad. Déjame ser esa persona que estará contigo por el resto de tu vida, déjame estar ahí para ti como tú siempre has estado para mí. Por favor, hazme la mujer más feliz de este planeta y cásate conmigo.- Le dije arrodillándome frente a ella y mostrándole un anillo que compré para ella.

Ella solo me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y se abalanzó contra mí.

-Sí, Jade, demonios sí, sí quiero casarme contigo amor.- Dijo comenzando un beso muy lindo.

-Ese vocabulario Vega, aquí solo yo tengo derecho a usarlo.

-Eso es injusto amor.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No me importa Vega, ahora dame tu mano para ponerte el anillo antes de perderlo.- Ella solo sonrió y negando con la cabeza extendió su mano hasta mí.

-Es hermoso Jade.

-Si bueno, no tiene toda una historia de amor, pero es especialmente para ti.

-Te equivocas completamente amor, si tiene una historia.

-¿A si?

-Sí, la nuestra, una historia de cómo salimos adelante juntas y estamos en nuestro felices por siempre.

-Te amo.

-Te amo más amor.

Nos besamos de nuevo y poco a poco terminamos en nuestra habitación.

 **Hubo un cambio de planes y yo tengo que dejarles este capítulo que es el final un poco antes, lo dejo hoy porque saldré de la ciudad y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré sin internet. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar empacando, en fin, tengo hasta las 6 am para tener todo listo.**

 **Pido perdón por si este capítulo final no fue de los mejores, pero realmente no sé cuando volveré a Fanfiction, empezaré a estudiar en las tardes y por las mañanas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **Así que si alguien dejo un comentario y no lo alcance a leer o responder aquí realmente lo lamento, aunque lo leeré después.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Esto más que una respuesta a tu review es un agradecimiento, gracias por leer esta cosa que se hace llamar historia. Gracias por haber estado ahí en cada capítulo, por las críticas y comentarios lindos que dejaste. En realidad no importa que no hayas sido mi comentario numero 100 porque aun así eres muy importante para mí. Al final Jade recapacitó, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Mako-Wolf: Porque soy mala :( No es cierto, al final terminó bien.**

 **Vanes Izumi: Duda resuelta ;), gracias por haber leído esta cosa que ni siquiera estaba convencida de publicar al principio. Aprecio mucho que hayas estado aquí capítulo tras capítulo aún cuando Jade cometía errores, pero pues es una adolescente de 16 años con muchos problemas. Tengo curiosidad sobre qué hiciste al leer este capítulo.**

 **Jaclas: Aquí está el capítulo final, espero que tu pequeño y débil corazón este un poco mejor ahora. Te diría que te comprendo pero…esto es difícil de admitir pero…no he visto ni un capítulo de PLL. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste, y seguiré escribiendo, pero me tardare un poco en publicar algo nuevo pues tengo que tener varios capítulos escritos para que el que publique no interfiera con las cosas de la escuela.**

 **Hubo dos comentarios que los voy a tomar muy en cuenta para mis próximos proyectos, pero no responderé aquí solo porque ellos se despidieron de mí y dudo que lean esto. Así que si entraron les responderé en general, yo no soy experta, esta es mi segunda historia, ni siquiera he terminado el bachillerato y estudiaré para Veterinaria, no letras, así que perdón si la historia no estuvo tan bien.**


End file.
